


Kiss It Better

by MarieThe1st



Series: The Mostly True Adventures of Spider-man and Deadpool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lap dancing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Nothing too terrible tho I promise, Oral Sex, Peter is a stripper, Peter is not hence the stripping, Pole Dancing, Protective Wade, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Some self harm becasue this is Wade we're talking about so thats kind of expected, Spideypool - Freeform, Stripper AU, That turns into sweet sex becasue that shits cute, Voyeurism, Wade is super rich, tags are being updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieThe1st/pseuds/MarieThe1st
Summary: Deadpool inadvertently discovers Spiderman is a stripper,The dancer turned with a flirty look over his shoulder before sauntering from the darkening stage, Wades eyes trained in on the dancer's ass his breath catching, it was an adorable ass one that he'd recognize anywhere. Even in a grainy video, he'd recognized the perfect curvature of that perfectly pert plum. That beautiful bouncy bum (shaped by the gods) belonged to none other than New York's very own friendly neighborhood Spiderman. “Found you” Wade whispered his mouth spreading into a predatory grin that nearly split his face in two.





	1. Along Came A Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disciple_of_lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciple_of_lilith/gifts).



_**If you ever left me** _

_**I'd tear my heart out** _

_**and never put it back.** _

 

 

**{Yellow box}**

**[White box]**

Wade leaned forward looking out the small cabin window at the bright winking lights of New York City. From inside his private jet, they almost looked like diamonds but he knew better, they were really glittering sharks teeth waiting to rip you apart the first chance they got.

 

Sighing he leaned back into his seat, it had been a long job that had become longer when his client deiced not to pony up and pay him and he'd had to track the little cretin down and extract the payment the old fashion way. In Wades earlier mercenary days this occurrence happened quite often, but since then he's built up a rep, people knew that when they hired Deadpool to do their dirty deeds he'd do them, he'd also be there bright an early to collect and if you didn't cough up the cash there would be dire consequences.

Death to be blunt.

 

**{At least he's still alive he should be thankful}**

 

**[Ten digits light but yeah guess you gotta count your blessing]**

 

**{Kind of hard when you don't have fingers}**

 

**[He can use his toes..]**

 

“Dammit I should've cut off his toes too..or at least a couple of em” Wade muttered absentmindedly, sliding down further in the plush seat he yawned, exhausted. He was so tired he didn't even want to eat. The boxes had kept him up the entire flight having a screaming match over which Saw movie sucked more. Wade would've just shot himself so he could get a couple of hours of shut eye but he was on a plane and such action is frowned upon when you're 40,000 feet up in the air.

 

**[Pretty sure its frowned upon everywhere dipshit]**

 

“I could always stab myself,” Wade considered taking out his favorite hunting knife and flipping it expertly. The boxes shut up for exactly five minutes before they went back to arguing about the mating habits of Gentoo penguins.

 

___________________________________

 

Upon landing the red and black clad mercenary skipped hurriedly down the unfolding steps, breathing deeply. It was a warmish August night and as tired as he'd felt the night was young which meant Spidey would be out. He should definitely look up his favorite bug before he headed home. Maybe he could even convince the boy to take a break and get something to eat with him.

 

“Welcome home Sir” his driver Edward said opening the door to his waiting car.

 

Edward had been Wades butler slash driver slash best friend slash lover just kidding there was nothing 'that' weird going on between them, for a little over a decade. He also kept Wade from spending his money (more) recklessly, along with taking care of his houses and all his accounts. In short, the man was like his own personal Alfred Pennyworth, expect more bad ass, and he was Sottish not British.

 

“Thanks, Ed, is my bike fueled up,” Wade asked throwing his bags to the tall silver haired man.

 

“Waiting in hanger three,” Edward said catching his bags heavy with ammunition and various weapons effortlessly, he didn't blink when blood and sticky goo began leaking out of one the duffel bags. “Shall I refrigerate this one?” The man asked, holding the bag that reeked of three-day old severed extremities.

 

“Yeah put it with the others” Wade replied chuckling darkly over his shoulder as he jogged towards the third hanger.

 

“Sir, would you like me to drive you there” his driver called popping open the trunk.

 

“Nah it's a nice night for a run,” Wade said grinning.

 

He wondered if the little hero had missed him. The two had been hanging out more lately, he'd even been allowed to go on the occasional patrol. Albeit he wasn't allowed to kill anyone or maim anyone not even a little bit and Spiderman often scolded him for “hitting them too hard” still it was fun. And sometimes Spiderman would even let him buy him food and they would sit together while Wade rambled and Spiderman wolfed down his food like the starved little college student that he was. They were practically dating.

 

**[You wish he just tolerates you because he doesn't want us killing any of his precious widdle baddies or he's hungry]**

 

“Like I said 'practically' dating” The merc chided with a pouty frown.

 

Wade parked his bike in an alleyway a little ways from the Empire State Building and took the elevator to the roof stepping out on to the balcony he used the telescope to see if he could find the little hero in any of his near by haunts.

 

___________________________________

 

The mercenary searched all night but strangely enough couldn't find the little spider anywhere. He was taking a small breather on a roof top in Koreatown when he felt someone watching him. Spinning around with his twin 45s aiming in the direction he figured the assailant was he groaned loudly in disappointment when Daredevil slowly emerged out of the inky darkness like a demon.

 

**{He is a demon}**

 

“I see you're back in town” The permanently brooding vigilante growled.

 

**[Yep totally a demon]**

 

**{Why is he so intense all the time, like bruh the world is not ending chill}**

 

**[He needs to get laid]**

 

**{We need to get laid}**

 

**[We really do]**

 

**{Maybe we could..}**

 

**[No. Hell no.]**

 

**{You didn't even let me finish}**

 

**[Still no]**

 

Wade grinned holstering his guns “Red, long time wish there was less see! Hows your butt buddy Castle, still pissed at me because of the fork thing.”

 

Daredevil stared blankly at the tall mercenary, his mouth turning into an unamused line. “Castle and I are not- you know what I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer” he ground out turning to leave.

 

“That doesn't sound guilty in the least..on another note what are you doing so far from the devil's crotch,” Wade asked suddenly suspicious, as the horned man paused looking over his shoulder.

 

“None of your business Deadpool,” Daredevil barked disappearing back to wherever he had come from.

 

**[Hell]**

 

Wade grinned, “Probably.” As much as Wade loved vexing Daredevil he should have asked horny boy if he'd seen Spiderman recently, the two vigilantes were good friends and he was totally not jealous. “Strange” Wade mumbled checking his watch, it was 2 AM. Spiderman made it a habit of always swinging this way around this time every night. Probably because his home was somewhere near by.

 

**{You're kind of a creeper...}**

 

**[Maybe he's dead]**

 

**{*wails*}**

 

“Shut up” Wade growled but he opened his phone and quickly checked the Spiderman sightings fan page (that he had set up himself because he was Spidey's number one and biggest fan) for any news. There was a thread beginning about the fact that spidey's public appearances were fewer than usual, although that was some what debatable, Spidey only came out at night and few people actually saw him, to begin with. Still, Wade was getting a strange feeling in his gut, what if something had happened to the little spider?

 

It was 4:40 in the morning when he decided to call it a night and head home but first he'd stop by his favorite dive bar Sister Margaret's.

 

Deadpool kicked open the door. Even with his extraordinary healing factor, he didn't trust the door handle to possibly the seediest bar he'd ever been to, which is actually really something to be proud of.

 

“Wade it's so good to not see your face lets keep it that way, K” Weasel snarked sliding him a shot of Patrón, as soon as the masked man sat down.

 

“Cute” Wade replied lifting up the bottom of his mask just above his nose.

 

“When'd you get in,” Weasel asked pouring Wade a short tumbler of whiskey.

 

“Couple of hours ago” Wade distractedly answered tapping the glass for more of the amber poison when the barkeep stopped halfway.

 

“And how was Sweden?”

 

“Stubborn. You know he had the balls to actually try and stiff me. Had the balls, he no longer has the balls for anything..or fingers” Wade said matter of factly, drowning the glass in one swig.

 

Weasel shook his head sympathetically. “People these days, I swear there's just no respect anymore but hey check this out,” he said pulling his phone out from where he'd been hiding it in a used cocktail shaker.

 

"First off, that's gross man, uh germs hello, secondly aren't you supposed to have your phone off during business hours,” Wade said dryly, topping himself off generously.

 

“Yeah but that's a stupid rule, stupid rules can be broken, anyway check it out, I was at the Candy Palace when I spotted this little gem, he's totally your type.”

 

"Emotionally unavailable" Wade sarcastically drawled. 

 

Weasel ignored his comment, opening a file on his phone. "I'll accept your thanks now in advance" he smugly snarked turning the device sideways as a grainy video began playing.

 

Dangerous Woman blasted out of the phone as a drop dead gorgeous dark haired male dancer appeared on a stage wearing silvery shorts, sheer tights with tiny bows and matching platform boots, he looked about 5' 3'' and couldn't have been more than 18, his body small graceful and perfectly toned, Wade rolled his eyes. Strippers, he should have known although he was a little surprised that it was a male stripper. “Strippers really. That's what you wanted to show me, and isn't it illegal to tape them without their consent?” Wade said arcing a hairless eyebrow as he glared at his blushing friend.

 

“You kill people for money Wade, now shush and enjoy” the bartender barked grinning stupidly.

 

Wade rolled his eyes looking back at the phone as the dancer approached the pole putting on a blindfold before flashing a dazzling smile that literally took Wade's breath away. The lights dimmed and he began skillfully climbing, his body arching into tiny C's as he moved upwards using only his legs. Then he began spinning, twisting and turning his body in gravity-defying arcs and loops, each movement perfectly timed as he crawled higher and higher, till his body curled into an almost angel like intimation spinning around the pole, something about it looked familiar. When the boy had reached the top of the pole he flipped himself upside down and dropped nearly to the bottom of the pole catching himself just in time, Wade felt his heart almost drop as the boy writhed against the silver rod as if he were trying to become one with the metal. Mesmerizingly the dancer rose up using the crook of his elbow to lift himself while he slowly spun upside down around the poles base his feet tip toeing in the air and then curling in ecstasy as the song reached its crescendo. Slowly he lowered himself almost to the floor, his legs bending backward till his body made a Z and he began swaying back and forth to the beat till the song ended amongst thunderous applause. The dancer smirked seductively blowing a kiss as he pulled off the blindfold. Wade closed his mouth shamelessly wiping away the drool, only just realizing that he had been gaping like a perv.

 

**[Um you are a perv so..]**

 

The dancer turned with a flirty look over his shoulder before sauntering from the darkening stage, Wades eyes trained in on the dancer's ass his breath catching, it was an adorable ass one that he'd recognize anywhere. Even in a grainy video, he'd recognized the perfect curvature of that perfectly pert plum. That beautiful bouncy bum (shaped by the gods) belonged to none other than New York's very own friendly neighborhood Spiderman. “Found you” Wade whispered his mouth spreading into a predatory grin that nearly split his face in two.

 

So this is what his little spider had been up to, trading one spandex outfit for another. It also explained why Daredevil's ruby bum had been in Spidey's neighborhood, he was no doubt covering for the little hero. Wade slid the video back ten seconds so he could watch the boy walk away one more time. He felt a shudder rack up and down his body. How long had Spidey been doing this, he looked like an expert.

 

**{Imagine the things he could do to our very own pole *licks lips*}**

 

“What was the name of that club again?”

 


	2. The Spy Who Loved Me

“Is this the only copy you have?” Wade asked Weasel, keeping his voice as nonchalant as possible but gripping his glass so tight it splintered.

 

“Yeah, I mean I was thinking about sell- what the hell man” Weasel yelped trying to yank his phone back from Deadpool but it was too late the mercenary had already deleted the file (after sending a copy to himself of course). Smashing the phone into the counter of the dirty bar he snatched up the phones microchip and marched out with an indignant huff. There was no way he was letting Weasel jack off to his sweet baby boy, the only sick fucker who got to obsess over Spidey was him.

 

“What the fuck was that for? You better be going to get me a new phone asshole!” The barkeep yelled.

 

 Wade flipped the lanky man off, letting the door slam loudly behind him.

 

**{Hes kind of gross why are we friends with him again}**

 

**[Because other wise we wouldn't have any friends]**

 

**{Quality before quantity people, I keep saying this but nobody listens}**

 

__________________________________

 

As badly as Wade tried to respect Spiderman's privacy (and he really really did try) he couldn't help himself and within a few hours he'd found out everything he needed to know about the little spider. His name was Peter Benjamin Parker, age 19, his parents had died in a plane crash when he was only three, his uncle Ben Parker had been killed in what was ruled an accidental shooting (even though there was evidence of foul play) four years ago and his only living relative was his aunt May Parker, a nurse at St. Mary's Hospital For Children, she still lived in his childhood home in Forest Hills.

 

**{Tragic beginnings just as I suspected Watson}**

 

**[*sips tea* I do declare you have solved it again my good man]**

 

Wade shushed the boxes continuing to read. Peter had earned a science scholarship for achieving the highest scholastic average in Midtown High's history and was attending St. John's University where he was earning his bachelor's degree in biochemistry engineering. He now lived in Queens in a tiny apartment that he shared with his high school bestfriend and college classmate Gwen Stacy.

 

After stalking the young boys Instagram page (he really should private this) he found Peter was an amateur photographer who shot stunning photos of pretty much everything. He had apparently just adopted an adorable gray tabby kitten named Luna last week and was taking billions of photos of her. There were also tons of selfies with Gwen, being silly, going out clubbing, dancing. There were also a good many photos of Peter doing gymnastics and complex yoga poses, he immediately screenshot them for uh purely research purposes.

 

**[Pure?]**

 

**{Right}**

 

As he scrolled lower he felt a twinge of jealousy jolt through him at the sight of a photo of Peter and a cute sandy haired blind guy who was wearing dark red shades. The blind guy was only a couple of inches taller than Peter, he had a well-defined face that looked strangely familiar. In the photo, Peters arm was tossed friendly around the guy's shoulder and they were both laughing unaware that the photo was being taken. The caption read 'Third wheeling it..again'.

 

Wade threw his phone. "Fuck!" Of course, Peter had a boyfriend he was gorgeous, sweet and perfect. People like that didn't stay single for long. Stomping over to where he'd thrown his phone Wade sheepishly picked it up and went back to scrolling through Peters photos. He was almost a full 6 months back when he found another picture of the sandy haired blind guy and- “What the fuck” Wade whispered “Frank Castle?” The two men were grinning at each other while they held a small laughing baby girl between them. She had Castles pitch black hair and nose. The caption read 'Love these goofs'. “That would make you more than likely Daredevil” Wade grinned triumphantly at the blind guy. “I was right they are banging” Wade shouted doing a happy dance. He was double happy, not only had he been totally right about Red and Frank but all of Peter's other pictures were with his aunt and some short mousy looking boy Harry, it clearly looked platonic. His baby boy was single! “Well, I am officially a stalker” Wade laughed standing up from his desk as he popped his stiff joints from hours bent over his laptop, doing “research”.

 

**{Uh stalking is pretty much your profession}**

 

**[Stalking and killing]**

 

“I prefer to call it reconnaissance and elimination” Wade snarked back smugly, walking into his large black marble bathroom he did another happy dance.

 

**[Shit by any other name will smell as shity]**

 

He needed to figure out a way to get into the Candy Palace without Peter recognizing him. Which was going to be tricky.

 

**{And what about after that, do you confront him}**

 

**[No he'll be embarrassed and he'll never talk to us ever again]**

 

Wade chewed on his lip as he stepped into the shower “What if I just act like it was a total happenstance.”

 

**[He'll still be hella embarrassed and pissed]**

 

**{We don't want our baby boy to hate us, we should just pretend like everything's normal and wait for him to open up to us}**

 

“Maybe he's proud of being a stripper not everyone is ashamed, it's not a shameful thing it's a living” Wade argued, “I mean I kill people..”

 

**[So we pretend we don't know and stalk him until we get the balls to man up and get over our ridiculous insecurities]**

 

“Pretty much,” Wade said cheerfully turning on the hot water.

 

**[If all else fails and it most likely will, there's always black mail you keep his secret he does a couple "favors" for u-]**

 

“I'd kill myself before I'd black mail Spiderman for sex” Wade growled, flinching as the hot water pelted his sensitive skin.

 

**{Eh okay but you can't die so that's a really shoddy example babe}**

 

___________________________________

 

After some reconnaissance, (not stalking totally just a little light recon) Wade found out Peter worked Friday and Sunday nights during the Candy Palaces boy nights, he also worked at a tea house and bookstore during the mornings. Which was where he was at that very moment. Wade bit into his Kit Kat bar whole making the boxes gasp and then scream at him for being a demon spawn. Ignoring the two furious voice boxes he began humming Hall and Oats Private Eye, Wade had been holed up in the apartment building across from Peters job all morning watching as the boy worked. The reconnaissancer (is that even a word, let's pretend it is) picked up his camera and zoomed in on Peter snapping a few photos. The boy's spider sense must have been going haywire from being watched because he would ever so often look over his shoulder or glance out the windows probably trying to figure out what was making them go off.

 

After Peter left work he went back to his apartment and immediately began working on his homework, like the studious little scholar he was. Wade grinned from his perch on top of the building across from Peters loft. He could see directly into Pete's apartment and watched amused as the little kitten ran back and forth being an adorable distraction until the hero caved scooping her up for a tummy rub. “Awwh” Wade cooed “I wanna marry him right now!”

 

The wind had picked up and he should have been feeling a little chilled but due to his cancer, his body was always running a fever that kept him warmer than the average human.

 

**[Who knew having cancer would come in handy]**

 

"Right, said no one ever" Wade snarked, squinting into his scoop. Peter was now absentmindedly chewed on his pen reading a large dog-eared book, the merc zoomed in on the book, 'Biology Demystified' the cover read. “Ew, school stuff” Wade whispered sadly, more than a little disappointed Peter wasn't reading anything naughty. Then he zoomed back out ogling Peter up and down. The boy really was a baby, a fucking gorgeous baby. His perfect porcelain skin was smooth as glass and speckled with cute little freckles, his eyes, Wade zoomed closer, (damn this scope was good he should use it more often) were the most beautiful hazel brown he'd ever seen.

 

Peter lifted his shirt and scratched his back and then scratched his butt and farted, Wade let out a soft whine, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He bet Peters farts smelled like flowers and apples. Wade watched as the boy ran his hands through his longish mop tousling his already messy reddish brown hair, hair that Wade badly wanted to run his fingers gently through, he also wanted to yank it roughly while he fucked him screaming into the floor, he'd make Peter scream till his voice broke begging for release.

 

**[Um sadist much]**

 

"Yes," Wade grinned hungrily, his whole body shuddering. Slowly he reached down with one hand to fondle his throbbing dick trapped in leather. Just then Peter got up and peered out the window looking peeved, then he opened it and stuck his head out looking around as if he sensed Wade's filthy thoughts. Guiltily the man shrunk down lower on the rooftop. There was no way Peter could see him but he still held his breath until the boy closed the window and then pulled down the blinds. “Shit biscuits and gravy.” Wade groaned. 

 

**{Oh no we've been spotted we've been spotted! *British accent*}**

 

**[Shut. Up.]**

 

Wade rolled his eyes at the boxes, pulling out his phone he began playing Subway Surfer while he waited for his prey to reemerge.

 

___________________________________

 

It was 8:45 pm when Peter walked out of his building carrying a small knapsack. Wade decided to not follow him, knowing the boy wouldn't change if he felt someone watching.

 

Wade waited another hour before he went searching for the tiny dancer. It took a while but around 11 he spotted the boy throwing two petty theives out a window. Crouching at the edge of the roof top over the hero Wade watched as Peter tied the thieving miscreants, back to back.

 

“You guys could be doing something seriously worth while, like going to college or being positive role models, but no, you decide to rob poor working class people” Peter sighed shaking his head sadly. “Pathetic” the wall crawler muttered, stepping back as the police arrived. Surprisingly the two men hung their heads in shame as the short boy turned away and leapfrogged up the building towards Wade.

 

“Ah your ass is looking extra bubbly this evening” Wade purred as soon as the little spider had made it up to the ledge.

 

The smaller boy made a muffled surprised sound “Pool, I didn't know you had gotten back in town.”

 

Wade grinned, “Really horny boy didn't tell ya, I ran into him last night, I thought all you Supers had like a group text thing going on,” the tall man said a little too breathlessly, leaning against the heating unit to get a better look at the hero's posterior he bit his lip.

 

“Daredevil?” Peter asked questioningly “No he didn't..”

 

“Figures, he hates me, anywayzers, did you miss me my sweeeet widdle bugarooboo” Wade asked in a mock gooey voice trying to hug the little hero.

 

Peter laughed shoving Wade away. “Would you just try to respect the bubble man, personal space, we talked about this and yeah I missed you.”

 

Wade let out a high pitched shriek. “You did really?! Really and truly!” He sighed swooning against Peter.

 

The young hero didn't bother catching him and watched unimpressed as he flopped face first to the ground.

 

“I think I broke my smolder” Wade groaned, from where he lay at Peters' feet his butt up in the air.

 

Spiderman laughed, toeing the man's side with his foot, until the merc gigged rolling away “Come on get up, as long as you're here and you promise to behave you can come with me on patrol.”

 

“Really!” Wade squeaked jumping up and excitedly clapping his hands. “Yay! I sharpened my girls this morning and I brought—”

 

“Don't make me regret this Pool” Spiderman said dryly, his hands on his hips in a very old lady stance, that Wade found oh so adorable.

 

“Aye aye, captain sir” Wade said doing a dainty curtsy, lifting the ammo on his belt like it was the skirt of a dress.

 

“You are such an idiot” Peter laughed turning to begin running across the dark rooftop.

 

“I'm your idiot, baby boy” Wade huffed as he tried to keep up with the lovable little Super.

___________________________________

 

All night as the two jumped from one fight to the next, Wade was distracted by the images of Spiderman swirling around that damn pole.

 

Every move the flexible boy made twisting to dodge blows, flipping, kicking, punching, made Wade Jr. threaten to make an unscheduled appearance. By the end of the night, he was so close to just grabbing the boy and bending him over the nearest flat object and pounding his ass, Wade's vision was beginning to blear, as a consequence he caught more fist to the face than usual.

 

“Hey, you've been kind of distracted, everything okay?” Peter asked slightly out of breath as they rested against a dumpster after chasing down a purse snatcher.

 

“Oh yeah I'm peachy” Wade squeaked, fidgeting nervously.

 

Spiderman stood up looking at Wade carefully, “I know I've only known you for a year but we're friends, you can tell me if somethings going on. Are you in any..trouble?”

 

Wade felt his heart stop beating.

 

**{We're friends, oh my god, Petey loves us!}**

 

**[Ha, he just friend zoned you, he most certainly does not love you, he doesn't even like you]**

 

“We're friends?!” Wade whispered, clutching his heart or whatever was left of it.

 

“Uh yeah, I mean yes” Peter answered quickly, still carefully watching the tall mercenary “If somethings wrong you can tell me.”

 

He definitely couldn't tell the truth now, Spiderman thought he was his friend. Friends don't stalk friends or jack off to stolen videos of them dancing.

 

**[Hes only saying he's your friend to keep you from wreaking havoc all over his city]**

 

**{Fuck you, he loves us...and by us I mean Wade and I not you}**

 

**[*rolls eyes*]**

 

“Um it doesn't really matter I mean I won't be mad, I'll take what I can get but are you only saying that because you need to keep me close in case I go crazy-crazier” Wade asked, shuffling his feet. “Is Shield putting you up to this?” the nervous man asked, almost hopefully.

 

“No. I trust you Pool, you aren't as bad as people say. I think you just need a chance to prove that you have a hero in you too” Peter said sincerely, tapping Wade's chest.

 

**{He touched us *dies*}**

 

**[Tapped, he tapped us, you are so pathetic]**

 

Wade bawled his fist tightly to keep himself from grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him close. “I don't know what you see in me Spidey but thanks..”, the mercenary said softly looking down at the space between them. “..uh so you wanna get something to eat,” Wade asked hoping to change the subject.

 

“Sure, I'm paying though,” Peter said grinning beneath his mask, “And then you're gonna spill your guts, figuratively.”

 

They stopped at a little hole in the wall Greek restaurant and grabbed two extra large orders of the Midnight Supreme. The owner Raz, a short balding man Peter had saved from getting mugged a few years back, was used to seeing the two and gave Wade a not so subtle wink when he saw the man eyeing Peter's ass. "Don't wait too long," the man said knowingly, patting the merc on the shoulder he laughed when Wades eyes went wide and he quickly looked away.

 

"What was that about?" Peter asked looking back at Wade as he paid for the orders.

 

"Nothing," Wade stuttered quickly grabbing the bags and ushering the boy out. 

 

Spreading the food between them on top of a roof's edge, the boys lifted their masks just enough to eat.

 

Wade turned himself slightly sideways as they ate giving the Super privacy and keeping him from seeing his skin.

 

Peter was also turned sideways but he kept stealing glances trying to see Wade as he ate. After getting caught trying to steal a peek Peter cleared his throat “So whats wrong and if you say 'nothings wrong' I'll push you off this roof, I'm not even joking” he said playfully nudging the merc's shoulder.

 

Wade choked on his fries, his arm practically glowing from where Peter had sort of touched him. He couldn't tell Spidey the truth and if he said nothing was wrong he'd get suspicious and Peter was nothing if not persistent. He'd have to make something up, “I'm just not having the best day, skin wise, it hurts a little.” He said for once letting the boy see his skin albeit it was only a portion of his jaw, maybe if he grossed Peter out it might make him drop it.

 

“Let me see, I have some experience with treating burns and stuff, I can put some soothing balm on you, I actually kind of made my own cream for treating burns, it stings a little but it cools your skin down afterward,” Peter said scooting closer.

 

Wade quickly pulled his mask down “Thanks but I have stuff at home, it's nothing really I'm pretty used to it, I barely even notice it.” He rushed on saying.

 

“You don't have to take off your mask I can just take care of the ones everywhere else,” Peter said quickly, moving just an inch closer.

 

Wade flinched jumping up quickly “Would you look at the time?” he said checking his wristwatchless wrist “Maybe another time babe.”

 

Peter jumped up too and grabbed Wade's arm “At least finish your food”, he said gently pulling the taller man back down to sit, the shorter boy moved closer to him staying within arms reach like he was afraid the other might jump off the roof just to get away. Which he totally would and had considered.

 

Wade was 1000% sure he was going to implode from where Peter touched him, the boy had never touched him this much in one night, stilling his heart he slowly pulled up his mask. Hunching his shoulders protectively he continued to eat, he barely even registering the taste of the food as his mind was racing, what was even going on. Peter was watching him from the corner of his eye making sure Wade didn't try to bolt and it was making him feel even more jumpy like he was the prey. “I really do have stuff at home for my skin, besides it can't kill me,” Wade reiterated after he had finished the last of his food. “You don't have to worry about me Spidey, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself.” He tried to say it light and cheery but he wasn't fooling anyone.

 

“Yeah I know, I just wanna help, we're friends that's what friends do...I could do your back” Peter said blushing at how that could have been taken the wrong way “It's always hard for me to reach cuts and stuff on my back.”

 

Wade chewed his lip thoughtfully. This was probably the closest he'd ever get to Peter, he should just count himself lucky and take it even if letting Peter see his skin made him run for the hills. “Okay” Wade said slowly, his stomach was flip flopping and he suddenly needed to vomit, he was taking Spidey to his house for the first time, he could have taken him to his apartment in the city but it was completely trashed and he really wanted to give the best first and probably last impression.

 

“Cool, so where do you live,” Peter asked eagerly readying his webs.

 

“I'm a little outside the city limits so it'd be a lot easier if we took my bike” Wade hesitantly said standing up.

 

“Let me just grab my bag and I'll meet you where you parked,” Peter said gathering up their trash and dropping it into the dumpster below them.

 

___________________________________

 

Peter whistled appreciatively as he dropped down into the alley where Wade had stashed his beautiful, matte black, 1971 Classic Suzuki Blazer, “Damn Pool this is a beauty.” Peter gushed running his hand along its sleek frame.

 

“Yeah this is my baby, I restored her from scratch” Wade said grinning proudly watching as Peters' hand trailed over the bike. The immortal wondered what it would feel like for him to trail his fingers over his body. Then shuddered feeling himself half harden just from the thought. Bad bad bad, no getting hard think about the grossest thing you can granny sex, Weasel in a granny's body having granny sex.

 

“Wow this is really sweet” Peter mumbled, crouching down to inspect the bike. Completely obliviously to how turned on Deadpool was becoming from his exploring. “Should I be jealous though, I thought I was your baby” the younger boy asked playfully, making a fake pout face that was barely visible beneath his mask as he looked up at Wade.

 

“Of course not you're my baby boy, this is just a cool bike” Wade blurted out quickly, belatedly realizing the boy was only joking. Shit bucuits, was Spiderman flirting with him? He couldn't be, Spiderman had never flirted back at him, but maybe he was. Just the idea was making him short of breath, his chest was going to explode from all this uncertainty and weird sexual tension, he needed a paper bag or a grenade.

 

**{Dude we live on weird sexual tension, chill}**

 

**[Its really too bad you're gonna completely screw it up when he sees your skin and freaks out]**

 

“Shut up” Wade growled.

 

**{Damn, who hurt you and why are you so friggin bitter, could you just let Wade and I be happy for once}**

 

“What,” Peter asked, standing up and looking slightly confused at the red and black clad man.

 

“Uh nothing” Wade muttered handing Peter his helmet, “You probably need this more than me since I can't lose my head..well I can lose it but its re-attachable, anyway here.” He rushed shaking the helmet slightly. If his skin was capable of blushing he'd be beet red.

 

Peter grinned at the nervous taller man “Thanks” he said taking the helmet.

 

Wade nodded, busying himself with flipping off the kill switches. He needed to keep his mouth shut to avoiding spewing more stupidness.

 

**[Yikes! Thats gonna be tough]**

 

Wade mentally flicked off the box as he pulled on his dark brown leather jacket, looking over his shoulder to see Peter fumbling trying to get the motorcycle helmet on Wade grinned helping Peter snap into it, while he adjusted the neck straps.

 

“Thanks” the young hero chuckled, his voice slightly muffled by the helmet. Peter unzipped his bag pulling on a blue jean jacket, that Wade had seen him wearing when he'd left his house, and then slipped the dark knapsack back on.

 

“Ya still sure you wanna come sweetness,” Wade asked, turning the bike on, as it roared to life Peter nodded yes, sliding on behind the merc.

 

“You can't get rid of me that easily Pool,” the smaller boy said determinedly. Loosely putting his hands around Wade's middle he gingerly held on to him as if he was holding fragile porcelain.

 

The thought that Spiderman was trying to be gentle with him nearly broke his soul from the amount of sweetness. No one had ever touched him like he might break, if anything they treated him the way a toddler treated everything, rough, in bed, on missions. No one ever wondered about whether or not they were causing Wade an inconvenience or if he was in pain. No one but this sweet boy and he loved him for it. Wade turned looking over his shoulder at the boy “You're gonna have to hold tighter than that, I'm a bit of a speed demon” he said using his heel to pop up the kickstand.

 

“I don't wanna hurt you,” Peter said softly his voice muffled but the concern in it was clear.

 

Wade chuckled, “Believe me baby boy I can take it.”

Then he gunned the throttle effectively making Peter squeeze him tighter till the smaller boy was hugging Wades back tighter than Yoda on Luke.

 

The older boy grit his teeth as he felt Peters warm body press into him. This was going to be a long ride.

 

___________________________________

 

Wade expertly maneuvered through the hectic New York streets dodging pedestrians, and furious cabbies, using the sleek nature of his bike to squeeze through traffic.

 

When they had finally left the city limits Wade gunned it accelerating even faster through the rural country side. He could clearly feel how nervous Peter was by how tightly he was holding on to his sides, face flush with the mans back and the older boy loved it, Peters hands squeezing closer, it was almost like Spidey was riding his ass, but it also meant Peters body was stiff which was dangerous. If they didn't move together they could crash. Wade slowed down at an intersection “You have to move when I move or else we'll wobble, okay” he shouted over his shoulder to the scarred spider, tapping his helmet, Peter nodded. After that with each turn, Peter moved with Wade flawlessly.

 

**{All the innuendos we could make but aren't, is killing me}**

 

_**"Right! We're actually acting like adults.. its kind of scary."** _

 

**[Shut up and pay attention to the road Wade]**

 

**{You're just jealous Wade and I are besties and nobody likes you}**

 

**[…]**

 

**{That's what I thought}**

 

___________________________________

 

Wade had finally reached his house slowing down at the large elegant and deadly gate that fenced in his entire property, Wade had wired them himself and they packed a nasty punch, one million volts type nasty, excessive sure but it was damn well effective. He typed in a code and waited as they swung open. Slowly the two rode up the winding driveway, the lights along the path to the house illuminating the well kept shrubbery. Even in the dark you could tell it was a beautiful and well kept landscape.

 

Coming to a stop at the front door Wade used his boot to swing the kickstand down as Peter slowly let go of him leaning back and sliding off on shaky legs, and he might have been mistaken..

 

**[You are mistaken]**

 

...but it felt like Peter had done it begrudgingly like he didn't really want to let go, like he liked holding onto Wade, like he liked him. The tall merc felt his heart soar.

 

“Well I can definitely tell you live here” Peter laughed pulling the helmet off, looking up at the beautiful mansion. It had a very Victorian era to it, it was also completely black the only bit of color a large red door. The small hero grinned “You couldn't even try to be a little less conspicuous, I mean this is like waving a flag that says 'hello everybody Deadpool lives here'.”

 

“I'd think you'd have realized by now nothing about me is inconspicuous, why should my house be,” he laughed bouncing up the steps to the door. “Come on” he called over his shoulder at the hero who was still staring wide eyed at his house.

 

Peter grinned catching up with the waiting killer, “Jez I didn't know you were so filthy rich, I'm seriously jealous, I live in a shoe box compared to this monstrosity.”

 

“Ha, well thats because you're in the wrong line of work bug boy” Wade snickered, typing in a code to open the front door.

 

Peter was about to snark back about honest work when he realized there were dozens of tiny security cameras watching them, “Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of paranoid.” He asked half jokingly.

 

“No, not to my face. Why did someone say something?” Wade asked seriously.

 

The wall crawler rolled his eyes stepping in after his very enthusiastic host.

 

The interior of the house, much like the exterior, was completely black except for random burst of varying shades of red, but unlike the outside it was completely modern and ridiculously extravagant. It looked like a spoiled celebrates house, and in some ways it was.

 

“Come on lets go to my room, we'll braid each others hair, play spin the bottle, do truth and dare, all the fun shit” Wade squealed in a high girlish voice, yanking Peter up the flight of stairs towards his bedroom.

 

“I'm here to take care of you Pool this is not a slumber party” Peter laughed but allowed Wade to drag him into his room. When they entered the room Peter was hardly shocked to find the walls were covered in all sorts of weapons, knives, swords, guns, and ammo. It looked like a 2nd amendment crazed hicks wet dream. “Why does your room look like a 2nd amendment crazed hicks wet dream and why am I not surprised. Wait is that a Stark Industries rocket launcher, Wade where'd you get that?”

 

Wade shoved it under the bed quickly. “Pretend you didn't see that” he said laughing sheepishly. “Come on there's no guns in the bathroom I promise,” Wade assured pulling the little hero into the bathroom with him.

 

**{At least none that you can see *winky winky* }**

 

**[Ew]**

 

“Okay where's your skin stuff,” Peter asked pulling off his gloves and washing his hands thoroughly in the bathrooms beautiful creamy white wash bowl.

 

"In the-" Wade began but then trailed off as he stared at the perfectly flawless hands. Peters' fingers were long and thin, they looked like the hands of an artist. Wade imagined them wrapping around that pole pulling that beautiful body higher, or better yet wrapping around his-

 

“Earth to Deadpool come in Mr. Dead, Deadster Polly, HELLO!” Peter said clapping his beautiful, slightly still damp, hands in the mercs face.

 

Wade didn't know what had come over him shock from where his mind had been before or just plain stupidness but he found himself blurting out, “My names Wade, Wade Wilson, we're friends so I just wanted you to know, but I don't wanna seem like I'm pressuring you or anything I just thought you know its nice to tell someone, a friend” Fuck fucking word vomit, someone shoot me please.

 

**[I would if I could believe me]**

 

Wade's hand moved instinctively towards his gun but Peter stopped his hand holding it tightly between his two naked ones as if sensing Wade's anxiety.

 

“Let's have a look at your chest and back first okay,” Peter said gently, pulling Wade's hand away from his gun holster, then he lifted the gun holster over Wade's head and then began unbuckling Wade's katanas. Setting his gear carefully on the wide counter.

 

Wade shivered as he felt the familiar weight being taken away and for the first time in possibly forever he wasn't scared of not being armed or within grabbing distance of a weapon.

 

Peter began looking around Wades body confused.

 

“Wheres the zipper, how do you get out of this?” he mumbled pulling at one of Wade's straps.

 

The merc laughed lifting up his arm where the zipper was hidden under his armpit and began unzipping himself, then he stopped, “Just know the toilets right there and if you need to puke I won't be offended, sometimes I make myself sick too an-”

 

“Just take it off already,” Peter said. “And don't you dare think about making a sexual joke or I will punch you.”

 

Wade sighed, unzipping himself he pulled the top half of his sweaty suit off keeping the mask firmly on. Standing still as Peter looked him over was excruciatingly painful, worst then having his skin flayed, worst then having his nads repeatedly zapped (Hydra is really weird with their torture techniques, kind of gay not that I'm complaining) maybe even worst than regrowing his rectum. 

 

Peters' head was bent so Wade couldn't see his face not that he'd had the strength to even look, his body milliseconds away from self-destruction. He had never felt so naked even though he was still wearing more than half of his suit. He wanted his guns, he needed to hold something solid.

 

Wades entire chest arms and back was covered in burns, various stab, and slash marks, bullet wounds and pockmarks, that looked red and sore, but if you looked pass that Wades body was ripped, his back was amazingly built from long hours of actually working out. The little spider shivered, his body honestly looked like it been chiseled out of granite. Peter ran his hand carefully over Wade's collar bones “D-does that hurt” he asked his voice sounding more breathless then he wanted.

 

Wade shook his head no, not trusting his voice to answer without breaking.

 

“Good, um you can take off your pants so I can cover everything,” Peter said his voice a soft whisper.

 

Wade complied obediently. Thankfully he had decided to wear boy shorts, although they did very little to hide anything from the arachnids wondering eyes. “Take the rest off and get in the tub, its best to put the balm on after you're clean,” Peter said gently but firm as he turned around to give Wade a bit of privacy. Peter looked in the cabinet at the sprays and creams for the other man's skin, trying to ignore the sound of Wade's shorts hitting the floor, then the water turned on. Peter waited until the water stopped before turning around.

 

Wade was sitting in the tub with his knees drawn up to his chest his arms hugging himself protectively, his mask was gone but his face was turned completely away from Peter. He looked tiny and fragile despite the fact that he was over a head taller, three times the size of Peter, and notoriously dangerous. Still, the younger boy wanted to hug him, he wanted to make him feel safe and loved. Peter had a thing for strays and Wade needed a home, someone to love and take care of him. Slowly the hero knelt beside the older boy, gently he reach out and touched Wade's hot cheek “You feel like you're running a temperature” Peter said sounding concerned and something else.

 

“My body just runs hot,” Wade said shuddering as Peters' hand moved to his forehead. He pulled his knees closer to his chest.

 

“Hmmm” the boy simply said.

 

Picking up a ridiculously fluffy Hello Kitty loofah, and body wash Peter cleaned as much of Wade as the merc would allow then he took care of the inflamed skin. All the while Wade kept his face turned away from Peter. His whole body flinching when ever Peter touched him.

 

“Look at me” Peter pleaded softly, “You don't have to hide.”

 

“I'm not” Wade sniffed, sounding like he was holding in a cry.

 

Peter took a deep breath as his hands hesitated at his mask, this was his moment of truth, his moment, to be honest, he had his crush naked in a tub there couldn't be a better moment. Exhaling shakily he pulled his mask up and then completely off. Leaning across the tub he kissed Wade's cheek.

 

The man leap away like he'd been burned, jumping out of the tub to get away from Peter, his wet body scrambling against the cold floor to cover up. Wade yanked a towel down using it as a body shield as he pressed against the farthest corner.

 

“I-I'm s-as orry” Peter croaked quickly moving back yanking his mask back on as his eyes filled with tears, then he got up and fled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New edit 9/12/17


	3. A Little Angst Never Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/30/17, okay it's been re-edited AGAIN

After Peter left Wade locked himself in his panic room promptly shooting himself in the mouth. He didn't wake up until the following afternoon, lying in bed wearing his favorite pajamas with a killer headache. Ed had, of course, cleaned everything up, like last night had never happened. But last night had happened and Wade never wanted to die more. He was such a fucking screw up. Spiderman had kissed him, kissed his hideous freak show of a face and he'd acted the way Peter should have and then he'd made the boy feel horrible about it. 

  

  
He should've blown himself up, then it would have taken him at least three days to be conscious again. “So fucking stupid.” Wade chanted banging his head against the headboard tears streaming down his still healing face. "You are such a fucking screw up stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid."   
 

  
Entering the room Edward nearly dropped the plate of food seeing Wade “Cut that shit out right now” Ed cursed yanking Wade back from the now bloodied bed frame “You need to get a grip on yourself and eat,” the man said sitting down a tray with a platter laden with tacos and burritos.   
 

  
As mouth watering as they were, Wade felt like he might vomit if he ate anything and so he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. “I'm not hungry” he snapped hoping Edward would disappear but the man was just as stubborn as he was. 

  
   
“Yes you are, you haven't eaten in nearly a day, so stop moping and eat” he commanded in his no-nonsense 'I-will-frezee-funds-to-all-your-accounts-unless-you-eat voice. 

  
   
“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Wade groaned but dragged himself to sit upright, sighing heavily he ate one taco glaring at Edward. It was fucking delicious. Moaning he began scarfing down the spicy goodness. Wade might have been depressed, suicidal and clinically insane but damn Edwards tacos were boss, they could make anyone want to hold it together just a little while longer.   
 

  
The silver haired man smiled noiselessly slipping out the room.   
 

_______________________________________ 

 

   
Wade didn't take any jobs from anyone for a week, which yes was bad business but he needed time to mope and beat himself up. On the seventh day of his self-loathing, Wade was in his houses gym, free lifting, when one of the alarms went off indicating someone had vaulted over the fence. Pulling up the security system on his tablet he nearly fainted when he saw a certain spider themed hero standing on his porch ringing the bell. The boy was wearing ripped skinny's a ratty old black hoodie and his Spiderman mask and gloves, he waved up at the camera and it looked like he was holding a basket in the other hand. Wade grinned whooping loudly, disarming the house he sprinted up the stairs to the door where Edward was twisting a silencer onto a beautiful Beretta M9. “Dude nice where'd you get that” 

  
   
“The Cubans, you know how much they love sending little gifts along with their annual payments,” he said cocking the gun.   
 

  
Realizing who the silencer was meant for Wade quickly moved in the way "I got this Ed, he's a friend,” Wade said nervously looking at Peter from the surveillance screen.   
 

  
“Right then” the older man said arcing a peppered gray eyebrow before tucking the gun away handing Wade one of his Deadpool masks that he had just happened to be holding (pretty sure he uses magic or something) and disappeared into the other room but Wade knew better, he was still, no doubt, listening close by.   
 

  
Wade pulled the mask on, taking a deep breath he opened the door.   
 

  
As soon as the door opened Peter launched into his well-prepared speech not giving the other a single second to speak. “Wade I just want to start by saying how terribly, terribly sorry I am, I should never have pushed myself onto you. It was totally wrong and I'm rea-”   
 

  
Wade screamed swooning against the door, “OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODDDDDD YOU SAID MY NAME I'M GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK I THINK I JUST HAD ONE RIGHT NOW AM I DEAD AM I DEAD I FEEL DEAD, IS THIS HEAVEN SPIDERMAN SAID MY NAME!”   
 

  
“What?!” Peter exclaimed wincing slightly at Wades rather loud vocal excitement.   
 

  
“Sorry, where are my manners, do you wanna come in?” Wade asked trying to keep himself from bouncing up and down like a puppy and dragging the shorter boy inside. 

  
   
Peter nodded yes still looking a little confused but he followed Wade inside the house and then to the huge kitchen. Despite its 'hugeness' it looked very warm and lived in. “So as I was saying I'm really sorry Pool- Wade, and I brought some cookies as a sorta peace offering,” Peter grinning shyly, pulling the towel back off the basket he made a voila hand motion pointedly at the large heap of soft golden-brown sugar cookies, still slightly warm from the oven. 

  
   
Wade let out another squeal grabbing a handful pulling his mask up to his nose. “You are totally forgiven Spidey, I honestly should never have freaked out like that you just gave me a mini heart attack is all-" then his words slurred unintelligently as he moaned around the scrumptious mouthful. 

  
   
“It won't happen again I promise” the hero interrupted quickly. 

  
   
**{I bet his dick tastes better, maybe with a little strawberry sauce and whipped cream tho uhhhhhh fuuucck yeeeessssss}**

  
  
**[Jesus, you're disgusting]**

  
  
**{You love dick too shut up}**  


  
**[Well duh..but I'm classy about it]**  

  
   
Wade choked on his cookie. No more kissing? Oh hell no, there would definitely be more kissing if he had anything to do with it. 

  
   
“So hows the cookies, not too dry?” Peter asked nervously. 

  
   
“Mmmm god no they're perfect” Wade sighed taking a large bite to prove so, not that it needed proving, as he grinned widely. "I had no idea you were so good at baking Spidey."  
 

  
The smaller boy laughed blushing all the way to his roots, glad the mask hid his face. “I'm not actually, this is literally the only thing I can bake that tastes somewhat edible, so I'm glad you like it.” He stuttered out smiling. 

  
   
Oh, ho ho, I beg to differ, Wade thought, eyeing Peters body up and down.  
 

  
“Hey um I have a huge favor to ask and it's extra huge because I've probably already over stayed my welcome as it is but my roommates fiance is in town and they haven't seen each other in over a year so I was going to let her have the whole apartment to herself for the night and so-” 

  
   
“Oh my god baby boy if you need a place to crash you can stay here for as long as you like. Hell, stay forever, move in” Wade quickly asserted spitting out cookie crumbs in his excitement. 

  
   
“You're sure it's okay,” Peter asked biting his cheek nervously. 

  
   
“Totally!” Wade squealed his voice almost breaking from joy. “I can have Ed make you a room.”   
 

  
“Who's Ed”

  
   
“He's my Alfred Pennyworth but more bad ass and hotter” Wade mumbled, around his tenth cookie in as many seconds, patting his stomach and burping “Ooh yeah that one hit the spot.”   
 

  
Peter had no idea what an Alfred Pennyworth was but he was used to Wade making strange references that he didn't understand “Thanks, man, you're a life saver” he said grinning and flicking a crumb not sure what else to say.

   
   
Trying to avoid the awkward silence Wade cleared his throat making Peter jump “Wanna play Xbox?” the mercenary asked grabbing the basket of cookies, hugging them possessively to his chest. 

  
   
“Sure” Peter replied grinning as he snagged a cookie.

  
   
Wade growled at Peter dashing off with the basket over his head. “All mine” Wade shouted sprinting towards his gaming room.   
   
 

   
 

______________________________________   
   
 

   
 

“Gah, why are you so good at everything” Wade screamed throwing his remote at the wall. A small dent was forming from his repeated frustrations. 

  
   
Peter giggled obnoxiously from his perch atop Wade's large sofa. “Who's your master now, say it, say it, you lost you have to say it?” The smaller boy laughed wiggling his foot in Wade's face. 

  
   
“Not you, you're clearly cheating, super reflexes and shit” Wade pouted swatting away Peters socked foot. 

  
   
“Aw don't be a sore loser Poolhead I won fair and square.” Peter insisted cheekily as he got up to flip through Wade's extensive collection of games. The merc was someone what of a hoarder and had games and consoles going back to the early 90's, it was actually pretty impressive. 

  
   
“Square my ass,” Wade groused tossing a pillow at the Super who blocked it with one hand still going through the games. 

  
   
“Square my ass,” Peter mimicked in a high falsetto voice. 

  
   
“Hey be respectful to your elder's little boy” Wade huffed squinting at the teasing lad.

  
   
“Or what, you gonna spank me” Peter sassed back finally picking out a game. “Ready to lose again old man” he challenged holding up the new game. 

  
   
“As a matter of fact I think I will spank you” Wade growled unbuckling his belt.

   
   
Peter looked up shocked when he realized the older boy wasn't kidding and then squealed shrilly taking off running with Wade hot on his heels snapping the belt. The small hero screamed giggling as Wade did a football player dive clamping down on his leg, kicking the man off the small boy crawled up the wall sticking himself in the corner of Wades living rooms high ceiling. 

  
   
“Get back down here and take your spanking like a man, bug boy.”

  
   
“Come up and get me old man” Peter retorted beckoning at Wade with one finger. 

  
   
Wade growled at the smirking youth jumping up to snag Peters' leg but the smaller boy just brought his leg up higher out of the others reach and laughed in his face hanging upside down. “Fine, just know that I can wait all day and all night, eventually you're gonna get hungry Spidey and then you're gonna have to come on down where I'll be waiting” Wade purred with a shit eating grin snapping the belt over his hand.”   
 

  
The sound made Peter swallow quickly as a shiver traveled down his spine and into his crotch his knees almost buckling. “W-what if I-I kissed you again, properly this time, would that get me out of the spanking,” the smaller boy asked breathlessly.   
 

  
The merc with the mouth felt it go instantly dry his head spinning and he willed himself not to scream 'Say again?' instead he nodded dumbly. 

  
   
“Lose the belt first” Peter sassed biting his lip to keep from grinning. It didn't work.   
 

  
Wade dropped the belt.

  
   
“T-toss it over there” Peter stammered nodding towards the end of the room. His heart was beating wildly now.  
 

  
Wade grinned throwing the belt across the room “Your turn baby boy” the man said his voice thick with lust. 

  
   
Slowly Peter crawled down the wall and towards the older boy pulling up his mask to his nose as he moved hesitantly closer to where Wade stood with his arms crossed wearing an annoying-ass smirk. “Lift up your mask” Peter stuttered standing up but keeping enough room between them where he could retreat if his brain decided to come back online.   
 

  
Wade compiled eyes never leaving Peters. Raising the mask just over his lips he stood stock still while the boy moved closer at an agonizing pace. When Peter was within arms reach the older boy pulled him close making the smaller boy squeak like a little mouse. 

  
   
Peters body had a mind of its own and as soon as Wade grabbed him he leaned into the merc with a needy whine bumping the growing erection he didn't even realize he had, against the other man's large muscled leg. If he had been thinking clearly he would have died of embarrassment at how easily he'd become hard but his body had taken full control and it knew what it wanted.  
 

  
Wade bit his lip cupping Peters half exposed face, touching his skin for the first time he shivered, it was better than he could've ever imagined, smooth as silk and so fucking soft "So fucking perfect" the mercenary breathed, pressing his own erection into the smaller boys stomach.   
   
A moan was ripped from the boy as he grabbed the back of Wade's neck dragging him forward for a real kiss. 

  
   
It wasn't a very good first kiss but Wade grinned at the boy's eagerness guiding him gently. Tipping the boys head back Wades hands framed the hero's small face rolling the mask higher as he kissed every uncovered inch. 

  
   
Peter pulled back for a breath before locking lips again, rising up on his tip toes so he could press himself fully into the older boys hard body. Opening his mouth wider the boy was pleasantly shocked when the man's tongue slipped past his teeth stroking into his mouth and against his own tongue quickly turning his knees to jelly, clutching the older man's broad shoulders he used his spider clinging to hang onto Wade for dear life.

 

The man's exploring started gentle but quickly became a battle of wills, one Peter was more than happy to lose letting the man have his way with him inside and out. Trying to find leverage Wade moaned hoisting Peter up by his buttocks, without thought, the boy quickly wrapped his ankles around the mans waist still not breaking the kiss. Wade groaned in pleasure at the new nearness, the younger boys hard-on rubbing provocatively against his own hardening member, all the while Peter making little intoxicatingly sweet sounds trying to get more friction. The merc broke the kiss tumbling on to the couch shifting Peter so that their bodies lined up. “You like that baby boy" Wade asked palming both of the boy's cheeks through his jeans which was answered by Peter grinding feverishly against him. 

  
   
“Yes,” the boy purred back his voice sounding dreamy as he pressed his face under Wade's chin kissing and then nipping the older boys Adam's apple with just his lips, his mind was completely in the clouds.

  
   
“Sir I'm very sorry for the interruption but there is someone at the door for you,” Edward said, his face completely emotionless. 

  
   
“Tell them to fucking fuck off” Wade shouted pulling Peter closer who was burying his sweaty reddening face into Wade's shoulder trying to catch his breath.   
 

  
“I'm afraid they are quite insistent they see you right away” the older man replied. 

  
   
“As am I when I say tell them to fu-” the taller man was cut short by the daunting sound of stilettos clicking against the hardwood floor. 

  
   
“Wade my love” a shrill female voice singsonged.   
 

  
Peter immediately pulled his mask down but didn't move from where he was nestled in Wade's arms, at the sound of the voice he felt the older boys entire body go rigid. 

 

  
The women marched past Edward giving him a cold glare before she snapped her finger and he immediately disappeared into a puff of smoke “We've barely been apart a decade my love I thought I meant more to you. If I'd have known you wanted a little boy you know I could have given you a thousand” the blonde haired beauty cooed moving into the room like a force of nature. She was tall possibly the same height as Wade and model gorgeous her platinum blonde hair swishing well passed her perfectly toned stomach. She was wearing an oddly old fashion black and white low cut dress that clung to her skin like it had been painted on, and on closer inspection covered in feathers. Peter felt a pang of jealous twist in his gut the women looked like she could easily be a Victoria Secret Angel, which was far more appealing than him, why did Wade even wanted him if he had her pining over him and the promise of how ever many boys he wanted. 

  
   
“Get the fuck out my house” Wade snarled, pushing Peter safely behind his back and holding him tight against him with one arm. 

  
   
“Oh don't be like that my love” she half whispered tisking her tongue as if it were a playful argument they were having. "I know you miss me and I know you'll come back begging, they always do,” she said in an aggravating all-knowing tone running her hand down her large chest suggestively.   
 

  
"Yet here you are looking desperate" Wade snarled laughing cruelly, not a scrap of warmth in his tone. "Don't make me repeat myself, get. The. Fuck. Out."

   
   
The woman's mouth opened and closed briefly her large blue eyes looking on the verge of tears and it almost seemed as if was going to leave till she saw Peter who was glaring at her from behind Wade's arm. 

  
   
Peter felt a chill quiver up and down his spine as he locked eyes with her but he refused to show any uncertainty Wade wanted him not her, follow up, how dare she flounce into Wades house like she owned the place and then accentuate that Wade would leave him the very thought was making Peters blood rise, Wade was his. 

  
   
“My my my, what have we here, he's much feistier then the last one, I can see why you like him but he won't be enough, you always liked more than one if memory serves” she barked coldly as her once blue eyes snapping blood red and her teeth elongating as she sniffed in the boys direction. 

  
   
Wade gripped Peter tighter behind him “This is between us Odette, don't bring him into this” the merc almost pleaded, backing up towards where his swords hung above the fireplace. 

  
   
The tall blonde ignored him, stealthily creeping closer to Peter, sniffing the air again her face curled into a shiver inducing smile. “First, he has to go, give him to me as a pardoning gift and I'll let go of the fact that you tried to kill me twice, and then locked me up.”   
   
“Never” Wade growled keeping Peter safely behind him. "He's mine."  
   
Odette's face changed to slight shock hearing the possessiveness in the mercenary's voice. Narrowing her eyes she realized It wouldn't be enough to just kill the boy, no, she needed to make an example of him, she was going to rip him apart and make Wade eat the boy's insides. “You're gonna regret that” she sneered eyes darting between the two before she took off in a blur across the room her nails lengthening into talons reaching for Peter. Wade tried to move in the way but wasn't quick enough.   
   
Using his Spidey senses Peter anticipated the move and leaped in the air kicking her in the head, using her body as a spring he back flipped off her sticking himself to the ceiling as he shot a flurry of webs, effectively binding the hissing woman till she lay entombed in webbing on the floor.   
   
Wake yanked one of his katanas from off the wall and marched towards where she lay “Bye bye birdy” he snarled raising his arms to slice her head off.   
   
“No Wade you can't kill her” Peter pleaded jumping down from the ceiling to stop him. “We'll turn her over to Shield, they'll make sure she pays for whatever shes done.”   
   
“You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do” Wade screamed at Peter, his face contorting into pure rage “You don't know what shes done to me, what shes taken from me.” He cried pushing Peter back “She has to die, she deserves to die.”   
   
“We are the same soul” she shrieked struggling against the web “You loved me once my Wade, and I loved you, I love you still.”   
   
“I NEVER LOVED YOU!” the mercenary roared, bringing the blade down. 

  
   
“Stop!” Peter cried, using his web to yank Wade's sword out of his hands and stick it to the ceiling, then he sprayed a burst of web over the blonde woman's mouth, silencing her from saying anything to make the situation worst. 

  
   
**[How could this situation be worst]**

  
  
**{She could be pregnant with our baby, it's not like there were condoms in the Underworld..}**  


  
**[Oh god I'm gonna puke]**  


  
**{Firstly you can't, you're just a floating word box, secondly, we're in the wrong point of view}**  

  
   
“Stay out of it Spider” Wade growled at Peter making the boy flinch back, turning back to the woman Wade dropped on top of her wrapping his hands tightly around her throat. "I always wanted to kill you this way." He snarled sounding increasingly deranged. 

  
   
“Wade please stop! Please stop, you're better than this Wade” he begged, but Deadpool could no longer hear him, his mind solely focused on one thing, squeezing the ever hating life out of her body. 

  
   
The tall man began laughing hysterically, slamming Odette against the hardwood floor as he strangled her his knee jabbing into her stomach. “Look into my eyes, I wanna see you die” he screamed into her face watching gleefully as her bloodshot eyes bulged out.   
 

  
“STOP!” Peter yelled grabbing Wade by his shoulders but the man shoved him off continuing to choke the thrashing women who was crying blood. Scrambled back to his feet he grabbed Wade by his arm and threw him across the room, Wade let out a surprised scream as he flew through the air before he hit his head against the wall and slumped forward.   
 

  
“Wade” Peter yelped rushing to his side feeling for a pulse, after he felt one he sighed, belatedly realizing how stupid it was as the man couldn't actually die. Still Peter never wanted to be responsible for killing Wade even if he did come back.   
 

  
After making sure the man was okay he looked back at where the blonde woman lay watching him carefully her eyes had gone back to their regular cold cobalt blue but there was a fire burning there that scared him.

 

   
The small hero stood up his body shaking from the amount of adrenalin,

 

 

"We need to move now before he wakes," Edward said suddenly reappearing at the boy's elbow causing him to jump.

 

 

Peter gapped up in shock at the man who looked unscathed after just being evaporated into smoke, Peter had so many questions to ask the man but for now they needed to get rid of her, grabbing the women by the waist he picked her up like he was carrying a carpet, making sure her mouth end was as far from him as possible.  
 

  
“If you really want her gone for good a bullet to the head is the best way mate,” the older man said eyeing the woman as if she disgusted him.   
 

  
“I don't do that sort of thing,” Peter replied dryly.   
  

  
“I know Wades told me all about you” was all he said, leading the boy to the garage he opened the door.  
 

  
The overhead lamps slowly lit up the massive garage, filled with Wade's motor collection putting Tony Stark's quickly to shame.   
 

  
Peter's eyes grew large at the rows and rows of beautiful cars and bikes, all in pristine condition.   
 

  
“I'll take care of her and don't worry I'm not going to kill her," the man said upon seeing the slight look of distrust from Peter "How long will the web hold?"   
 

  
"Two hours," Peter said nervously still not sure if he should leave her with the man.  
 

  
Edward simply nodded before throwing the wriggly roll of fury into the back seat of a beautiful black, 1970 Dodge Charger. “You go take care of Wade, he needs you.” The man said climbing into the driver's seat. "I should be back in a few hours."  
 

  
“Where are you taking her?”   
 

  
“Back to her father, hopefully, he can't keep her locked up better,” the man growled coldly, then he opened the garage doors and roared out disappearing out of sight around the bend in the driveway.   
 

  
Peter sighed walking back inside, gently picking up Wade he carried him to bed, pulling back the large covers Peter laid the man down and curled up next to him. What in the hell had he gotten himself into, one minute all his dreams were coming true, making out with his crush and then this mess. Snuggling closer the boy listened to Wades strong heart beat letting the constant drum lull him to sleep.  
   
 

______________________________________ 

   
   
Wade woke with a start, bolting up like a live wire and knocking Peter off from where he was laying on his arm. “Where the fuck is she” Wade screamed shaking the sleeping boy.   
 

  
“It's okay Edward took care of her, he said he was taking her back to her father”, Peter said sleepily reaching out to comfort Wade, but the large man flinched away from the Supers hand. “I'm sorry for throwing you” Peter whispered drawing his hand back “I didn't want to hurt you Wade I promise I didn't. I just couldn't let you kill her.”   
 

  
Wade didn't say anything or even acknowledge that Peter had spoken, he just sat tensely at the foot of the bed, his shoulders hitched up high, looking like a spring ready to pop. “Well you got your wish so why are you still here,” he said in the coldest most distant voice Peter ever heard from him. “Do yourself a favor and leave.”  
   
   
“No” Peter growled yanking the man by his hoodie so he had to look at him. "No Wade I am fucking tired of you playing with my emotions, flirting with me none stop with all this talk about how much you wanna sex me up for a year but when I kiss you, you freak out and then..what happened on the couch.." Peter was crying now "..and now you're cold again."   
 

  
“I like you a lot and I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I'm just really fucked up in the head Peter!” Wade said finally looking at the boy his voice breaking. “And it's hard to trust anyone when everyone has hurt you!"   
 

  
The boy's eyes went wide before narrowing “What did you call me?”

 

   
Wade immediately began backing up as he saw the wheels in the boys head turning.  
 

 

“You were the one stalking me weren't you?” the boy grit out through clenched teeth standing suddenly.

  
Wade swallowed unable to look the boy in the eye.

 

“How did you find me?” 

 

“It was an accident I swear” Wade pleaded. 

 

“How?” 

   
Wade coughed looking guilty as the boy stared him down, “A friend-not really friend more of an acquaintance of mine a really really shity acquaintance-” 

 

“Get to the point.” Peter snapped.    
 

“Right well he uh saw you at the Candy Palace and videoed you but I took it from him and I deleted it I swear” Wade quickly rushed to add. “But I recognized your butt.” 

 

“Jesus,” Peter whispered covering his face, it wasn't like he was ashamed of being an stripper but it wasn't something he boasted of or wanted his aunt to know about either. In fact, no one other than Matt, Frank, and Gwen knew about his 'other job' and he wanted to keep it at that. Looking back up at the man he squinted “Then what, you just started following me everywhere?” 

 

Wade clasped his hands together looking down in shame “I really didn't mean to, I just couldn't help myself..are you going to kill me?” 

   
“Whats the point you can't die” Peter mumbled sounding exhausted. Sighing he pulled off his mask looking expectantly at Wade who was biting his lip nervously. “Take off your mask” Peter ordered his jaw flexing tightly. 

   
With trembling hands Wade pulled his mask off looking down as he sat on his hands keeping from putting the mask back on, Peter's stare felt like fire as the impossibly long uncomfortable moment rattled the very foundation of Wade's sanity. Letting Peter see him was worst then he could've ever imagined, Wade rarely even looked at himself in the mirror let alone let someone else see him. 

   
The shock factor of Wade's skin was gone for the boy and Peter crawled over the bed till he was sitting in front of the man. His eyes traced the jagged scars and burns, imagining the pain, frustration, and shame Wade dealt with the anger he'd previously had quickly drained out of him, all he wanted to do now was hold this man in his arms and protect him. Slowly he tilted the mans chin up “Wade you are the most annoying, childish, certifiably insane person I've ever met but I like you I like you a lot so I'm giving you one more chance.. don't break my heart, Wade.” Peter begged pulling the man into a tight hug. "Let me see you" the boy whispered. Slowly the merc hugged him back.

 

   
Wade let out the softest sob gently resting his head on Peter's small shoulder. He was so sure Peter was going to freak out he hadn't even considered anything else, his brain needed like at least a week to wrap around the fact that Peter liked him like that he wanted to be near him especially after the stupid shit load of crap he'd pulled “I'm sorry for yelling and all the things I said and pushing you and just being a complete dick” Wade rasped hiccuping as he wiped his eyes. “I get really out of control sometimes.” 

 

  
   
Peter pulled back wiping the mans eyes "It's okay I forgive you Wade and you were right I have no idea what you've been through or what she's done but I want you to know I'm not going anywhere and when you're ready, I'll be there to talk or just listen.” 

  
   
“I don't deserve you Spidey,” Wade said his voice breaking again pressing his face into the boy's neck. 

  
   
"Yes you do, you deserve the best and I'll keep telling you that until you, believe me," Peter whispered shushing Wade when he opened his mouth no doubt to say something else totally self-depreciating. “However we should probably discuss the fact that we kissed and it was pretty fucking amazing.”   
 

  
Wade couldn't help but grin despite himself. “Oooo you said a no no word.”   
 

  
Peter grinned back “What are you gonna do about it punk.”   
 

  
Wade laughed looking down at the grinning boy. 

  
   
Now that Peter had a moment to actually look into the man's eyes he realized his irises were a beautiful honey color, “You are so beautiful Wade” Peter murmured softly running his finger tips over the taller man's lips.   
 

  
Wade grinned crossing his eyes like the goof that he was “Oh yeah what do you like about me?”   
 

  
The young hero laughed heartily “I love everything about you, your nose, your ears, your lips” he punctuated each remark with a kiss moving all over Wade's face till the man was genuinely smiling. “And your eyes, are freaking amazing, they almost look like cat eyes,” he said cupping Wade's jaw. 

  
   
“They kind of are, Weapon X thought it would make me more useful if I could see in the dark, so they took my eyes out and replaced them with these,” he said, gesturing toward his head. 

  
   
Peter felt a shiver run through his body at the thought of what the mercenary had gone through “What color were they before?” Peter asked snuggling closer as he ran his hand up and down the mans back.

  
   
“I don't remember,” Wade answered truthfully, scrunching up his face in thought “Everything before Weapon X is kind of foggy.” 

  
   
“Well I love your eyes now, and I think I'm gonna call you kitten, my widdle kitten,” Peter said snickering louder when Wade groaned in protest. 

  
   
“No, only I get to call you cutesy nicknames” he laughed hooking his fingers into Peters belt loops. 

  
   
“Too late, you're my kitten” the young hero smirked saucily, kissing Wades waiting lips with a new vigor.   
 

  
“Hold on,” he said hopping out of bed to lock the door then all the windows double checking that the house's security was active. 

  
   
“Where are you doing,” Peter asked sitting up. 

  
   
“There is going to be no more fucking interruptions, got that writer girl, and people who only came here for the smut, no more interruptions just me and Petey getting it on all night long. And if you make an interruption even a tiny one, I will climb out of this screen and choke you to fucking-death" Wade growled at nobody in particular. 

  
   
Peter rolled his eyes at the raving lunatic “Wade, shut up and cuddle me.”   
 

  
The taller boy grinned jumping back into the king sized bed with his beautiful little spider. “Did we eat all the cookies?” Wade asked pulling Peter into his arms and snuggling closer. 

  
   
Peter snorted “You ate all the cookies, there was no we.” 

  
   
Wade grinned sheepishly, “Okay, okay..maybe we could make more tomorrow?”

   
   
“Are you any good in the kitchen?” Peter asked, turning to look up at his crazy lover. 

  
   
The older boy wiggled his eyes brows. “Depends on what we're doing in the kitchen baby boy, I'm good at all sorts of things, I can also be very bad.” 

  
   
Peter blushed laughing into Wade's shoulder. “You're such an idiot.” 

  
   
“I'm your idiot” Wade mumbled kissing Peter's neck, slowly working his way down to his sternum and then lower. Quickly he had the teenager rolling his hips trying to get friction against his crotch. Wade laughed softly against Peters stomach but clamped down on the boys hips keeping him from rising up, watching as the young boy fell apart, the man memorized every emotion crossing the boys face as he left wet kisses over his most tinder spots. When Peter began getting restless Wass slipped his hand into Peters tight waist band encircling the boys quickly hardening member. “Fuck why are your jeans so tight I can barely move my hand” Wade huffed.  
 

  
Peter gasped turning into a quivering mess arcing into Wades warm hand. “Please don't stop” he begged guiding Wades hand to go faster. Unzipping his pants to give Wade more room, he felt as if his body was going to explode just from the merc's touch but he wanted more, he wanted to touch Wade. Reaching down he began pulling at Wades sweats mind set solely on the task at hand, pun intended. 

  
   
“Not yet” Wade smirked stopping the boy's hands and moving him so he was propped up on his elbows while Wade leaned over him “Lift your arms” Wade commanded, the boy complied immediately letting the older man pull his hoodie and then the tee shirt underneath off.

 

Almond milk skin begging to be kissed distracted the man and his mouth while the boy beneath him unable to keep his hands to himself slipped them down the back of Wades sweats giving the man's ass a good squeeze and causing him to jerk up looking startled as the boy grinned "I like your ass too."

 

Wade laughed blushing "You have no idea how excited that makes me" he growled.

 

"I would if you showed me" Peter teased but then he was pushed back as Wade slipped his left hand back into Peters pants continuing to jerk the Super off while the other hand expertly tweaked the boy's nipples mercilessly.

 

"Patience baby boy" Wade whispered hotly into Peter's ear relishing the sound of him losing control, then he pulled his hand out yanking the boy's jeans and boxers down to his knees taking the boys dick into his mouth his hands framing the wriggling boy's hips. Holding them still he began bobbing his head up and down the boy's shaft, making Peter's body nearly rise completely off the bed.

   
“Waaade” Peter wept, trying to keep himself from cumming in his lover's mouth. “I-I ca-ca-an't hold it” the boy whimpered brokenly as he began trying to pull Wade back into his line of sight, he didn't want to explode in the merc's mouth.   
   
 

“It's okay baby I wanna taste you” Wade mumbled around the hero's swelling member giving the head one more little suck and a tiny peck then he completely swallowed the boys cock, deep throating it for as long as he could before he ran out of air, every move making the hero's body spasm, as he begged for release. 

  
   
Peter's brain was in a sex muddle the only thing that was clear was how much he loved the warm wet black hole that was Wade's mouth. 

  
   
Picking the small boy up by his trembling hips Wade moved back so Peter was straddling his face, it was quite an acrobatic feat but he managed to clutch both perfectly round halves of the spider's beautiful bubble butt in his hands, raking his nails over the supple flesh the weeping writhing boy cried out in pleasure his thighs squeezing around the man's head. Wade moaned a yes but it was muffled by Peters dick the vocal vibrations causing the younger boy to began moving faster fucking Wade's mouth. 

 

Peters' hands were balled up in the sheets as he rutted into Wade's mouth jerkily, his orgasm was so close it threatened to consume him and all too soon it did. Shouting out a curse he spilled himself into the man's mouth. 

  
   
Wade let the tired boy collapse in a sweaty heap beside him sitting up he swallowed the sugary sweet load, it almost tasted as good as the cookies. A grin tugging at his lips as he looked down at the beautiful boy sprawled out naked on his bed. There were large red scratches over both of the boy's splendid cheeks. Seeing his own marks on the boy made Wade wanted to growl his pleasure, they were so perfect and his.

  
  
Peters brain slowly came back online turning over to see the brightly smiling man he blushed and unsuccessfully tried to curl into himself, pulling the sheets around him bashfully.   
 

  
Wade laughed pulling the sheets back to draw the trembling boy close, kissing Peters breathless lips gently. “We can have more fun later.” He whispered biting the boy's sweaty shoulder possessively. 

  
   
“Great now I'm going to be covered in marks” Peter groaned happily. 

  
  
Wade chuckled darkly. “That's the plan baby boy.” Then he helped him take off his jeans and underwear completely from where they'd been twisted around his feet. “God you really do have gorgeous legs, Petey.” He groaned kissing the hero's knee. 

  
   
The younger boy grinned sheepishly before sitting up suddenly. “Wait! I haven't taken care of you yet and why are you still dressed! Wade, I'm so sorry!”   
 

  
“Calm down handsome, it's okay,” Wade said laughing as he softly kissed Peter trying to ease him back down, “I can finish myself later.”   
 

  
“I'm sure you can but I'm going to,” the smaller boy replied firmly, turning Wade so that he was laying down on his back.   
 

  
The older man lay stiffly watching as Peter awkwardly but so fucking adorably positioned himself between his legs which were twice the size of Peters own, pulling down Wade's pants. The mercenary felt as if his heart was going to break, he couldn't let this sweet boy feel obligated to touch his nightmarish skin. “Peter really, it's okay I'm kind of sleepy, we can just cuddle for now.” He insisted pulling his pants back up.   
 

  
“You'd rather cuddle then get a blow job from Spiderman?” Peter asked hotly running his hands up the merc's thighs before he cupped Wade's face so the man had to look him in the eye. Peter saw a flash of desire blaze hot inside the older boys bright amber eyes before they turned to shame looking away.   
 

  
“You know I do..I just want you to want to. Not because you feel like you have to take care of me or return the favor.” Wade rasped biting his lip to keep from stealing the others.   
 

  
Peter smiled shaking his head “Wade Wilson, I want to kiss every inch of you because I want to.”   
 

  
Wade's hairless eyebrows shot up opening his mouth but the Super simply went on before the older boy could speak. 

 

   
"Yes, I think you're beautiful and sexy and amazing and I want you to fuck me till I can't walk, can you do that for me,” he asked his grin growing wider when Wade quickly nodded 'yes'. “So, do you want me to give you the best blow job you've ever had, or at least the best I can give because I want to. Yes or no?” the boy's body trembling with want as he waited for the honey eyed man's answer. 

 

  
   
“Yes,” Wade whispered his breath a warm caress against the others mouth not daring to look up at the little spider.   
 

  
“I'm sorry but you're gonna have to speak up mister” Peter teased his face about to split from the amount of smiling, as his hands worked their way down the quivering broad chest. 

  
   
Wade cleared his throat. “Yes” he repeated, a little louder, his voice wavered but he looked Peter in the eye. “I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to fix it up a bit more before I add the last chapter, constructive help in the comment section would be very very very much appreciated, thanks guys x


	4. This Is What You Came For

The smaller boy grinned brightly his laughing eyes dancing between Wades large amber ones.

 

“You're really not turned off by all this..” Wade asked breathlessly looking up at the beautiful boy.

 

Peter chuckled happily squeezing Wade's shoulders, “Not even a little” he whispered kissing the mans nose “I'd think face fucking you would've cleared that bit up.

 

Wade groaned laughing “I thought I was supposed to be the obnoxious one” he mumbled pressing his face into the boy's chest, Peter smelled of peaches and fresh cut roses. The man had begun to doze off when Peter ran his hand gently down Wade's flat stomach making the man sit up.

 

“Lay down” Peter whispered gently but firmly pressing the man onto his back.

 

Wade's mouth had gone completely dry, his mind running in a million different directions at once, he wasn't sure if he should be suspicious by the lack of shock or falling helplessly in love as he watched the boy bend to kiss a particularly scarred area on his belly.

 

Peters Spidey senses warned him something was off right before Wade cocked the gun to his head pressing him into the mattress face first. “WADE WHAT THE FUCK!” Peter cried trying to turn over, he could easily overpower Wade in less than half a second but he knew Wade was feeling out of control enough so he decided to lay still.

 

“What are you?” Wade growled twisting Peter's arm painfully back while he kneeled on top of the other.

 

Peter swallowed quickly trying to think of a way to calm the man “Me I'm me, Wade..”

 

“No, you're not!” Wade shouted twisting the boy's arm tighter while the knee digging into his other arm pressed harder.

 

Peter whimpered turning his face to the side so he could breathe easier “Listen to me remember when you pretended like you'd shattered both legs and I carried you all the way to your apartment in the rain, you remember that, remember the first time we met you tried to grab my butt and I broke your hand and then you still kept chasing me so I tied you to that hot dog stand” the boy could feel the man slowly loosening his grip “Pool it's me Spidey, it's just me.”

 

Wade let go of Peters' arms moving away to the other side of the bed covering his face. Still clutching the gun he rocked back and forth looking very close to another mental break down “I'm so sorry” he whispered softly, again and again, dropping his head. "I'm so so sorry Spidey."

 

Peter grinned nervously tugging at Wade's pinky finger “It's okay but...I need you to give me the gun.”

 

Wade looked up slightly confused clutching the firearm to his chest.

 

“I just don't want a loaded gun in the bed with us,” Peter said his grin growing more confident as he held out his hand for it.

 

Wade bit his lip guiltily, flipping the gun around and handing it to Peter handle first before dropping his head again looking like a deflated balloon.

 

Peter carefully sat the piece down scooting it under the bed with his foot. “Okay cough up any more weapons that are within reach of the bed,” Peter said crossing his arms when the man looked at him quizzically. “Hand them over now Wade or you can forget about getting any tonight.”

 

Wade opened his mouth but then closed it when Peter squinted threateningly, he looked utterly adorable naked with his hair still mussed, no more threatening than a wet blanket and it made Wade smile a little despite himself.

 

After the man handed over all the guns and knives he kept under, inside of or around the bed and pillows Peter shook his head smirking. “This is a bit much even for you” the Super snickered carefully brushing them all under the bed.

 

“You can never be too prepared,” Wade said shrugging his shoulders sheepishly still looking ashamed.

 

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile climbing back into the bed with the tense mercenary “I know this freaking you out but I am not a robot or whatever, I'm me and I want you” he said looking the man straight in the eye “It's okay to be suspicious but this is only gonna work if you trust me, Wade, can you trust me?” he asked turning the man to look at him when he tried to look away.

 

The slightly logic part of his brain was screaming that this was a trap, no one ever wanted him, let alone someone as perfectly precious as Spidey. However, his heart was fighting to not let Peter go and so he nodded yes. Despite all the voices in his head screaming at him to run.

 

“I wanna hear you say it,” Peter said softly as his thumb brushed gentle circles over Wades scarred jaw.

 

Wade took a deep breath looking into the boy's wide watery eyes if this was a trick or an illusion he decided he didn't care he wanted this to be real, closing his eyes he let the breath slowly back out and with it his fears and insecurities. “Yes.”

 

Peters smile was like a sunrise growing brighter by the second. “May I?” he asked motioning to take off Wade's tee. The older man nodded yes slightly dazed that the boy was still down for sexy times after he'd pulled a gun on him. Maybe Peter was just as crazy as him.

 

**[Eh yeah no, no one is as crazy as you bud]**

 

Peter pulled the shirt over and off Wade's broad shoulders, “You have an incredible body” the young hero murmured running his hands up the man's sides and if Wade could visibly blush he would be red as a tomato. He couldn't remember if he'd ever had anyone pay this much attention to him with his clothes off.

 

Peters' head was bent intently examining Wades scarred body as the muscles rippled deliciously beneath the surface. He wanted to run his tongue over every inch of Wade's body, it was the epitome of male perfection the very thought making the boy lose his shyness. Peters' hand hovered over Wade's chest for just a moment. “Let me know if something hurts or if-” he paused blushing “-if I'm, you know, doing something wrong.”

 

Wade let out a shaky breath “Okay” he whispered laying back and propping himself up on his elbows watching the boy.

 

The young hero blushed his ears turning an adorable pink as he felt the mans eyes on him, quietly he pulled Wades sweats down kissing Wade's abdomen. He could hear Wades heart beat picking up as he straddled him, Peters own cock had begun to get hard again and he used the position to rub his hard-on against Wades “Can I take these off?” Peter asked slipping his cool fingers into the tight elastic around Wade's underwear.

 

Wade nodded breathlessly his heart pounding away in his chest, lifting up his butt he pulled the boy shorts down his cock bobbed up and Peter impatiently grasped the leaking member not even waiting for the man to have pulled the undergarments completely down. The boy didn't hesitate at the size gobbling up all 8 inches of Wade's cock hungrily and causing the merc to let out a strangled moan gripping the headboard to keep his hands out of the boy's hair. His toes were curled almost painfully as the young hero familiarized himself with Wade's manhood, going from working it in and out to gentler licks that drove the man crazy. Then the boy sucked one of Wade's balls into his mouth and then the other causing Wade's legs to thrash out.

 

The man hadn't even begun to processed the pleasure when Peter sank lower burying the shaft in his throat. Holding his breath he imitated what the man had done to him. Keeping Wade's legs still, he bobbed up and down till he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Coughing as he pulled back gasping for air Peter wiped his mouth grinning proudly when he saw the look of shock on Wade's face. “Did I do good?”

 

“Fuck yes” Wade breathed smilingly so wide his face hurt. Peter just giggled kissing the man his tongue sneaking into Wade's mouth letting the man taste himself. Eyes fluttering shut he leaned into Peter's mouth hungrily. Sitting up he pulled the boy into his lap hands running up his sweat slicked back as their dicks bumped into each other and Peter let out whine reaching down to stroke both their erections together, Wade jerked his hips up into the boy's small hand moaning into the hero's mouth.

 

Peter broke the kiss first gasping softly, leaning his forehead against Wades as they pressed together he shuttered looking the merc in the eye “I want you inside me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Wade asked swallowing quickly his hands circling the boy's tiny waist, it killed him to ask but he didn't want the boy waking up with regret.

 

“Yes,” Peter affirmed in a breathy voice resting his sweaty palms on Wade's broad shoulders "I'm sure Wade."

 

The older boy slowly laid Peter down on his back as a tube of lube seemed to materialize in the man's hand. Squeezing out a liberal amount he coated his first finger well before he began spreading the boy's legs to accommodate his largeness, lifting the boys quivering leg he hooked it over his shoulder for leverage. “We can stop at any time you want,” he whispered his warm breath tickling the boy's cheek.

 

Peter nodded biting his lip as Wade leaned forward running his wet finger over the boy's taut hole. Closing his eyes he prepared for the pain that was sure to follow, jerking as the man's thick finger slowly sank in. Surprisingly it wasn't exactly painful so much as a slight burn but it still felt uncomfortable and foreign, shifting he held onto Wade's arm to keep from pushing the hand away out of instinct.

 

“You still good baby boy?” Wade breathlessly asked brushing Peters hair out of his face, the boy nodded 'yes' gripping Wades forearm. Slowly the man began moving the single digit in and out stretching Peters delicate virgin walls.

 

The burn quickly faded replaced by spasm inducing pleasure that radiated up and his ass and into his cock. "Fuck!" Peter cried turning bright red at how loud he'd screamed but the sound only fueled Wade his hand moving faster still, lifting his hips for deeper penetration the boy wrapped his legs around Wade hugging his chest for support as the man continued to fuck his ass with his finger, quickly precum began leaking out onto the mercs fingers as Peter rutted into the man's hand moaning loudly.

 

Wade kissed the boy distracting him while he pulled out and added a second finger causing Peter to jolt up letting out a curse. “I'm okay” he quickly added feeling the hesitation in Wade's strokes.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Ye-eah.” Peter stuttered out breathlessly his head still spinning.

 

Slowly the older man began moving again sinking deeper than he had before until he brushed the boys prostate and was rewarded with a scream muffled into his pillow as the boy's body quivered violently nails raking over the man's broad back.

 

Peter sucked in a breath letting out a filthy groan as the bundle of nerves was stoked over and over each more powerful than the last. Opening his eyes the boy saw nothing but stars his whole body shaking from the spasms.

 

Wade could tell by the beautiful sounds coming from his baby boy he was close, pulling his fingers out he licked them clean of the hero's sweet juices, looking down he growled his cock twitching as the boy's gaping hole leaking lube pulsed, clenching and releasing just waiting for him to fill it.

 

Peter bit his lip whining his frustration at no longer being filled.

 

“You taste so good Peter” The mercenary whispered grinning when he saw the boy blush, then he reached into the night stand pulling out a condom, ripping the tab off he stroked his length unraveling the rubber before lining it up with the boys dripping hole, pushing in he bit his cheek trying to be as gentle as possible. “We still good” he asked huffing as the boy was digging his nails into his arm breathing in and out rapidly.

 

Peter nodded unable to speak as the pain shot up from rectum to his spine and constricted his air flow briefly.

 

“Breathe baby, you gotta breathe” Wade cooed cupping the back of boys small neck, Peter let out a shaky breath nodding again as a tear slipped out. Wade kissed the boy firmly wiping the tear away “You sure you're okay?”

 

“Just go slow” the boy whispered trying hard to relax.

 

The man nodded gently kissing the young hero's bruised lips again before he began moving. His thrusts were shallow at first letting the boy relax until the young hero began moving with Wade, letting the man know he was ready for more. Pulling almost completely Wade sank back inside completely filling the youth.

 

Peter screamed the man's name loudly cantering his hips in rhythm with Wade's and although it felt amazing he could tell the merc was holding back “I can take more than that” Peter challenged locking eyes with Wade who slowly grinned his large amber eyes taking on a predatory glint.

 

“Is that right?” he growled increasing his speed till his balls were slapping against the boy's ass filling the boy so completely Peter felt it in his stomach.

 

 

Peter howled tearing at the sheets as his body slammed into the man's, his whole body reeling with pleasure.

 

Wrapping his hand around the boy's ankles he bent the boy's legs back till they touched the bed on either side of boys head as the assault on the hero's ass continued.

 

Peter tossed his head back with a wild cry losing himself in the ecstasy of Wade's passion his climax so close he could taste it.

 

It might have been mere seconds or hours, time had lost its meaning, there was only Wade and Peter, hot flesh, teeth, and nails. Tearing at each other like animals each trying to get closer deeper. There was no one on earth, beneath it or above, who could make either feel this way.

 

 

Peters orgasm ripped through him like a hurricane his cum shooting out all over his belly, chin some even landing on nose and lips leaving him completely limp in the mans hold. As Wade's own climax neared he lifted Peter pressing him against the headboard, leaning his full weight into the boy his thrust began losing their rhythm till he exploded in the boy's ass, an animal like growl tearing its way out the man's throat as he emptied himself. Pulling out he ripped the condom off spraying the rest of his cum into the boy's face. Peter looked up at Wade slowly smiling as his tongue crept out and tasted the man's cum. “That is so fucking hot” Wade panted as he swept the boy's hair back out of his face, there was cum in it and tried to wipe as much as he could out of it but his own hands were sticky from Peters spunk.

 

“Mmhmm” Peter mumbled wiping his face and sucking down every last creamy drop.

 

 

"I'll be right back baby," Wade said tenderly kissing the boys forehead. Getting a warm damp towel Wade gently cleaned Peter, being especially gentle around the boy's crotch and ass region as they were still quite raw.

 

__________________________________

 

 

There were no words to describe the emotions that swirled around the two as they lay basking in the after glow, “How soon can you go again” Wade croaked devilishly laughing when Peter groaned smacking his taut stomach.

 

“You better be joking” the boy giggled snuggling closer “I'm about to fall asleep right now” as a testament to this he yawned into the man's chest.

 

Wade grinned nuzzling his face into the boy's hair, gently running his fingers through the tousled mop. For a few moments, neither said a word letting the comfortable silence descend “You awake?”

 

“No.”

 

Wade chuckled “We should probably take a shower.”

 

“Wade I literally can't walk” Peter yawned lifting his chin to look at the man.

 

“We could take a bath?”

 

“Are you gonna run away from me again?” Peter sassed cocking his eyebrow.

 

Wade huffed grinning down at the giggling little spider “You are never gonna let me forget that are you?”

 

“Nope” the boy laughed lifting his arms up for the man to carry him.

 

Scooping the weightless boy into his arms the mercenary groaned “Great.” Setting the boy on the sink Wade started the bath “Lemon-bergamot blast or dreamy lavender froth?” he asked holding up either bath bomb.

 

“Ooooh do dreamy lavender,” Peter said carefully climbing down from the sink his ass still slightly sore.

 

“Lemon-bergamot blast it is,” Wade said with a smirk turning off the water and dropping the cream colored fizzing ball into the tub.

 

“Dick.”

 

“Sure am and you didn't mind sucking it if memory serves” Wade shot back grinning at the boy who was trying and failing to look angry.

 

 

_______________________________

 

“Wade you're suffocating me” Peter groaned rolling out from under the man's heavy arm.

 

“Death by snuggles” the man laughed pulling the cover over their heads as he hugged the struggling boy tight peppering him in love bites.

 

Peter yelped begging for mercy under the man. “Stop Wade I can't go to work with hickeys, Wade cut that out!” the boy cried giggling uncontrollably as the man pint him down sliding his leg between the boys.

 

“Sir.”

 

“Fuck” Wade growled yanking the covers off to scowl up at his butler “Have you never heard of knocking and wasn't that door locked?”

 

Both men were still naked and while Wade didn't seem ashamed in the least that Edward saw him in his birthday suit Peter quickly pulled the covers up around his shoulders bashfully.

 

“A thousand pardons sir but the Russians are down stairs demanding compensation for Sweden,” Edward replied not looking the least bit apologetic.

 

“You let them in!”

 

“They let themselves in while I was dealing with the..swan problem” the silver haired man replied dryly.

 

“Ugggggggggggghhh” Wade groaned flopping backward “Fuck this fucking writer complicating my love life.”

 

Peter bit his lip trying to keep in his laughter as Wade let out another long exaggerated sigh glaring at Ed while the butler took his leave. Standing he began mumbling curses in Spanish while he opened his large walk in closet filled with role after role of Deadpool suits, pulling on a fresh one he continued to grumble about how splendidly lazy the writer was.

 

Peter smiled as the man began doing the jump dance shimmy shimmying his pants on “Nice ass.”

 

Wade giggled covering his face girlishly “Oh stop it you, cad!”

 

From just outside the door Edward loudly cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah, I'm coming” Wade shouted before leaning down to give the boy a kiss. “I'll be back in a minute don't go anywhere.”

 

“You couldn't make me” Peter purred back biting the mans lower lip.

 

Wade moaned trying to kiss the boy deeper but Peter pulled back laughing “Go deal with your Russian problem I'll be here when you get back.”

 

The red clad man tried to steal one more kiss but the younger boy pushed him back with his foot laughing when the man made a long pouty face. 


	5. One Boy Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry its taken me so long to update, the rest is being worked on

_Three weeks later_

 

“Are you fucking serious!” MJ screamed hugging the shorter boy “A boyfriend, you have a frigging boyfriend? When am I gonna meet him?!”

 

“Soon I promise.” Peter laughed sitting back down on his dressing table as the two dancers got ready for the nights' show.

 

“Please tell me he isn't some dude you met here” the girl bemoaned lacing her ridiculously high heels.

 

“Ew! Course not, I've actually known him for quite a while,” Peter said grinning as he used his fan to dry his lashes. He was wearing a light shimmery lip with rose gold highlighter on his cheekbones, nose, collarbones, shoulders, and legs. In short, he was glowing like an 80's alien.

 

“Fucking hell Parker and you just now tell me about him,” she huffed while adjusting her corset. “I knew you were hiding something from me.”

 

“We just started getting serious so don't get your thong in a twist” the boy laughed fluffing his hair which he'd dyed black for the night.

 

“Well let me know if he has a brother, shit let me know if he has a sister! I'm desperate.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes grinning as he helped her tighten the laces “Wade doesn't have any family it's just us.”

 

“You're on in ten ladies and its packed out there so remember if you fall just show em' your titties” Stan called as a chorus of good-natured 'fuck you Lee' began from the other dancers getting ready.

 

“How do I look?” Peter asked doing a twirl, he was wearing a blood red leather mini skirt with a black leather choker, black leather suspenders, sheer black tights that stopped just over his knees and matching red leather heels that gave him a lovely extra 4 inches. Other then the highlighter on his chest and pecs the boy was bare-chested which suited him, he wanted people to know that he was a boy, it only added to his allure.

 

“Like a very expensive whore,” Mary Jane smirked doing her final makeup touches.

 

“Yes!” Peter whooped as the two began doing their stretches.

 

It was hero night at the Candy Palace and all the dancers were dressed as their favorite Supers, naughty black panther being the favorite of many of the girls. MJ after much debate finally settled on dressing as a sexy Vision.

 

“I still don't get it, who're you supposed to be?” Mary Jane asked looking back at the boy from her handstand.

 

“Sexy Deadpool” Peter giggled bending backward till his body made a complete arch.

 

“Huh..I've never heard of him.”

 

“Parker you're on stage next, come on move your ass” Thompson called patting the boys' butt.

 

“I thought I was on after the twins” Peter huffed as the stagehand hurried him along.

 

“You were but then Trisha got sick and Taylor won't go on stage without her so Stan's got her doing lap dances which means the Baby Dolls are working the pole after you” Flash replied hurriedly opening the door to the lift that would take Peter up to the stage “I still feel sick calling them that, its like we're promoting pedophilia anyway not only is Trish not here Zane decided to quit like..an hour ago so we're gonna need either you or MJ giving lap dances.”

 

“Fucking hell, of all the nights!” Peter groaned stepping into the elevator which really was nothing more than a steel cage with a motor on it.

 

“You're telling me, well that shit aside go knock em' dead kid!” the bleach blonde called as the lift began taking the other boy up.

 

“I always do” Peter smirked back at the man who was rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

 

When the lift finally stopped on the stage level Peter quickly hopped out adjusting his costume before he stood on the X waiting for the curtain to rise. There was something indescribably exhilarating about the curtain, when it was down he was just Peter Parker, regular nerdy poor Peter Parker struggling through college keeping up his grades and somehow staying above his massive student debt but when the curtain rose he became an entirely different person. A teasing seducing husband snatching femme fatale. When the curtain rose he became The Temptress.

 

“Put your hands together gentlemen for own little Dita Von teasing...I give you The Temptress” the announcer shouted over the din of cheering men.

 

Slowly the curtain rose, Charli XCX's, Babygirl beginning to play.

 

 _If you're feeling real sad, just look on your wall_  
I'm your pin-up princess, yeah, you know who to call  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
Uh-huh, uh-huh

 

Peter turned dazzling the crowd with his utterly adorable knees weakening smile, dimples and all.

 

 _I've got a million dollar smile, I can live in your dreams_  
With my angel wings and Fiorucci jeans  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
Uh-huh, uh-huh

 

Sashaying towards the pole he pulled the suspenders off his slim shoulders starting a wave of hoots and whistles. The boy ate the praise up their energy fueling him. His strides synchronized perfectly with the beat as he slowly opened his legs running his hands down himself.

 

 _Close your eyes and lay back_  
Think about us, we could burn up the second we touch  
Yeah, let your mind just relax  
We could play rough, make your blood rush, velveteen brush

 

Suddenly he felt a prickle run up the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Wade sitting at a corner table in the very back, completely suited in his Deadpool getup and completely armed to the teeth. Peter had no idea how the man had gotten past the bouncer strapped like he was going to war.

 

The day before Wade had told Peter his mission was cut short but the boy hadn't expected he'd be back so soon.

 

Seeing his notoriously hot-headed boyfriend sitting calmly as a mosh pit of horny men threw crumpled bills at him while shouting lewd catcalls was more than a little nerve-wracking especially since he didn't think he'd ever seen Wade sitting still for longer then it took to finish a hot pocket. He half expected the man to be eye gouging men left and right or yanking him off the stage. Although something told Peter by the way the man was gripping his beer bottle knee slightly bouncing he was ready to snap the second anyone laid so much as a finger on his baby boy.

 

The young hero somehow managed to continue his routine flawlessly despite the fact that his heart was pounding in his throat like a drum and his hands had suddenly become extremely sweaty. It was the first time Wade was seeing him live and while he knew the man knew that he was strong and flexible, he'd never seen him dance live before, Peter wanted this to be a show Wade never forgot.

 

Mounting the pole the hero began climbing using an S formation until he was swaying a good 10 feet off the ground. Arching into a V he began switching back and forth as he spun around flipping from being upside down to right side up and then back again. The entire time his eyes were on Wade and Wade only, every smile, every teasingly flirty move, every grind was all for him.

 

_I'm hanging all alone_

_Let me live inside your world_

_More than a fantasy_

_Let me be your baby girl_

 

Wade stared open-mouthed as his boyfriend did a split mid-air. He had to grit his teeth to keep his hands out of pants. “Fucking hell” the mercenary breathed, he was definitely gonna tear Peters ass up tonight the man thought as the two locked eyes and Peter smirked bending backward till he was spinning using just one leg.

 

The teen smiled saucily he could practically smell Wade's hard-on from the stage as he finished. Blowing a kiss to the merc Peter winked before leaving the stage.

 

“Holy shit on a stick! Peter, that was easily your best performance!” MJ cheered as the Baby Dolls stalked past Peter shooting him jealous glares.

 

“S o o o o Flash said it was either you or me doing lappy's.”

 

“Rock Paper Scissors?”

 

Peter shot paper while MJ shot scissors.

 

“Always with the paper, you doofus” the girl crowed gleefully snipping Peters nose with her finger scissors “Good luck out their hunny buns!”

 

“Fuck you!” Peter huffed marching out to the private rooms but first, he snake over to the entrance to the rest of the club looking for Wade. Seeing one of the bar bunnies walking by Peter waved her over, staying as hidden as possible, it really wasn't safe to be so close to the patrons.

 

“Whats up sugar?” she asked Peter and simultaneously winking at a rather hairy man who looked more bear than man.

 

“Uh, have you seen a guy, tall, in all red, tons of weapons..probably a little too talkative.”

 

The girl huffed rolling her eyes “Yeah he was over there gushing about you and then just up and disappeared if you see him tell I get off at midnight” the girl smirked pushing her perfect pert tits higher.

 

“He's my boyfriend.” Peter deadpanned smiling tightly back at the girl who didn't look the least bit sorry she'd been flirting with him.

 

“Good luck holding on to that in this snake pit, he'll be on to the next doll soon enough, probably already is if you can't find him” she purred flouncing off before Peter could utter another word or snap her neck.

 

“Don't worry about her Romeo I'm sure he's just getting a drink or something, come on” the head lap girl said appearing at his elbow, pulling the boy towards the private rooms.

 

Sighing the boy took one last look at the sea of grinding bodies before letting her drag him down the darken corridors. He'd hoped to at least briefly talk to Wade before he had to shimmy for a bunch of pervy dudes but the man had completely vanished, maybe he was mad. He hadn't looked mad before but knowing Wade his emotions were subject to change quickly and unexpectedly. Dread began settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Stop dragging your feet Pete, this guy has been asking for you specially and he's loaded so give him a good ride” the head lap girl dressed as a black cat chuckled leaving Peter at the door of one of the VIP rooms.

 

Peter groaned silently to himself all of the guys that asked for him specially usual did because he was so young and could easily pass for being 16. It disgusted him to have to dance for men who were no doubt pedophiles or at the very least super fucking creepy. Pulling his suspenders back up and fixing his hair the boy straightened his skirt plastering a smile on his face as he opened the door only to gasp when he found none other than Wade Wilson sitting with one leg over his knee a champagne flute in his hand and grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

 

“Hey baby boy” the man drawled his voice sounding thick with lust as he eyed his skimpily clad boyfriend.

 

Wade was wearing his mask but the boy could still easily tell where the man was looking. Biting his lip Peter grinned coyly swallowing the squeal that threatened to burst out.

 


	6. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry I'm super bad at updating!xx

Deciding to treat Wade how he would any other customer the boy smoothly closed the door behind himself smiling sweetly. “Before we get started there are a few rules, no kissing or touching unless I expressly allow it, masturbation is fine so long as none of your fluids ever touch me and if you make a mess there is a hundred-fifty dollar cleaning charge immediately billed to your card. So are you ready to begin?” Peter purred taking the glass from out of the man's hand and setting it down on the little table beside him.

 

Wade found he couldn't speak and could only nod as the boy pressed a button. Beyoncé's Fifty Shades of Grey version of Crazy In Love began playing and the teen grinned pulling one strap down as he crawled across the floor until he was at the man's feet where he slowly rose running his hands up the man's thighs.

 

 _You got me looking, so crazy my baby_  
I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care

 

Wade bit his bottom lip as his throbbing cock pressed against the tight Kevlar straining for release. The boy had barely touched him and already he was coming undone.

 

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row

 

Peter smiled teasingly, laying back into the man's lap as he slowly slipped off twisting between the man's legs the boy leaned back staring up at the man his soft pink mouth falling open.

 

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can

 

Running his hands up and down the man's chest over his masked lips and then finally between the man's legs spreading them so that he could dance between them before moving slightly forward. As the song's crescendo built he slipped the skirt off dropping it off the tip of his finger his eyes never leaving Wades wide ones.

 __  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  


Underneath the skirt, he was wearing nothing but a lacy black thong that put all his goods deliciously on display. Turning around he took Wade's large hands letting them ghost over his soft curves before leaning into him letting every part of himself brush against the man.

 

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)  
Looking so crazy in love

 

Looking over his shoulder at the man who was shaking from the amount of sexual tension the boy straddled his leg “Relax” Peter whispered rubbing his firm cock against the man's inner thigh “Just breathe baby.”

 

Wade nodded letting out the breath he had been unconsciously holding which helped none when he inhaled a lung full of the boy's sweet scent. Wade's toes were curled so tight he was pretty sure he'd lost all circulation, he wanted nothing more than to tear the remaining clothes off this teasing boy, bend him over and fuck him senseless but Peter had said no. No touching, no kissing, nil, nix, nada, null, non, nein, zero, zilch, goose egg-

 

Peter was so focused on working the man up he hadn't even noticed Wade was babbling when suddenly the man began shaking violently and he was slipping off the couch hyperventilating, “Wade!” Peter shrieked as the man clutched his throat gasping for air. Reaching down to help him the hero was roughly pushed away by the man. Throwing the door open he jetted out, in his haste, he bumped into MJ and before Peter could open his mouth the man was sprinting down the corridor slipping out the side exit.

 

“What the hell was that!” MJ asked staring in horror at the disappearing man.

 

“My boyfriend.” Peter snapped, pulling on his robe as he hurriedly dashed after the man leaving MJ mouth agape. Opening the door Wade had just run out of Peter looked around, it was a chilly night and as the boy was basically naked he quickly began shivering, spotting the mercenary crouched behind a dumpster Peter, careful as not to trip or scuff his heels, ran over to him.

 

Wade's heart was racing as he fought to keep himself from shooting his brains out just to make the screaming voices in his head shut up. The sound of his own harsh breathing was all he could focus on. Taking a raspy breath he began counting down from 100 like Edward had taught him “..ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven-”

 

“WADE!” Peter called rounding the dumpster to see the man with his head between his knees breathing into a paper bag and mumbling.

 

Looking up the man blinked a few times as if he couldn't see “Peter” Wade rasped his voice nothing more than a rough whisper “I'm sorry.”

 

“You don't need to be sorry babe” Peter whispered back pulling the man into a hug “Its okay, its okay, I've got you.”

 

Wade let out another shaky breath leaning into the small boy his mask was rolled up over his jaw and he pressed his mouth into the crook of Peters' neck. Feeling a little better as it no longer hurt to breathe the man groaned softly standing back.

 

Peter smiled weakly as he shivered tightening the thin silk robe around his tiny frame when a gust of wind blew by. “You okay?”

 

Wade nodded yes although he was still clutching the paper bag. Peter pulled the man back into the hug rubbing his back up and down, at first Wade stood stiffly but quickly he nuzzled into the youth folding him closer “I'm really sorry Peter”

 

“What happened back there, was it me?” the youth asked gently cupping Wade's warm face.

 

The man shook his head looking away before having his face gently pulled back, Peters large hazel eyes stared into Wades and he felt the words tumbling out his mouth before he could stop them “I don't have a very good..impulse control Peter, none actually, I have no impulse control, so not..touching you not being allowed to is like telling a shark to stop swimming” the man finished looking down at his hands which had thankfully finally stopped shaking.

 

“Baby I didn't know, I'm so sorry” Peter whispered hugging the man tighter.

 

“You couldn't have known,” Wade murmured into the boy's hair before moving back so he could get a better look at it “Black hair huh?”

 

Peter looked up at the man raising his brows comically “Yeah I thought it would go better with my sexy Deadpool costume, do you like it.”

Wade smile nearly cracked his face in half “Hell's yeah I like, more like love..but your missing something..” the man said tapping his lip as if in thought. “Ah yes.” opening one of his pouches he pulled out a tiny silver ring encrusted with ruby's that formed the Deadpool logo. “I promised I get you something from Egypt so I hope you like it.”

 

Peter squealed clapping his hand over his mouth as the man slipped the ring on his finger “Wade I love it and its perfectly my size!”

 

Wade man grinned “Edward said you'd like it, he's really good at that sort of thing.”

 

“I love that man” Peter giggled hugging his boyfriend tight.

 

“Hey what about me?” the merc fake pouted and as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them. “I didn't mean it like..I didn't-”

 

Looking up at the man whose face screamed 'drop me into the nearest hole' Peter laughed “Wade, I love you.”

 

Wade's entire face lit up as he did a double fist pump to the sky howling “YES!”

 

“You're supposed to say it back dork” the teenager giggled stepping on Wade's booted foot.

 

“I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH PETER PARKER!” the man squealed picking the boy up in a death hug and spinning him around.

 

“Shhhh not so loud” Peter laughed.

 

“Sorry” the man whispered grinning sheepishly “So when do you get off?”

 

“Midnight.”

 

“Ughhh.”

 

“I know, I know it sucks but we'll have all of tomorrow.”

 

“But I want you right now” Wade whined holding the boy off the ground like he was rag doll light.

 

“Put me down,” Peter said grinning as he bit his lip.

 

Wade's mouth dropped open in a silent moan realizing the teens intent as the boy got down on his knees unbuckling Wades belt.

 

Tugging the suit's zipper down Peter pulled the man's semi-hard dick out “Mmmm” he groaned looking up adoringly at Wade who was gaping down at him. Leaning forward he kissed the mans slightly exposed abdomen, his breath teasing the Wades wet flesh. Peter smugly relished the moan from Wade that followed this. Not leaving the man a moment to recover he spit into his hand quickly stoking the rapidly hardening member before he slowly slid his tongue along the head, the simultaneous slow and fast motions driving the man crazy “Is that good sir?” Peter whispered looking up at Wade through his dark lashes a light blush turning his pale cheeks pink.

 

Hearing the boy call him sir while on knees looking up at him with so much love nearly caused Wade to bite off his own tongue and he was unable to answer in English, instead, a jumble of French and Spanish tumbled incoherently out his mouth in a breathless shudder.

 

The boy smiled seductively, giving the tip several brisk kisses before tucking his lips around his teeth so he could slide smoothly up and down Wade's length. Inhaling the smell of gunpowder that always seemed to linger around the man Peter moaned, he was pretty sure the scent was permanently infused into the man's skin and something about it was so endearing.

 

“F u c k!” Wade exhaled sharply, his whole body shaking from Peters sweet torture. Threading one hand through the boy's hair he tugged it lightly while the other gently stroked the boy's cheek. The robe had fallen off of one of Peters pale shoulders exposing his flawless glittering body and Wade groaned hungrily, he had never seen anything quite as exotic as the sparkling boy making love to him with his beautiful mouth. Peter's eyes were closed tightly in concentration as he forced more of the man into his mouth, his hand slipping down to jerk himself as Wade's hips unable to stay still began moving with each stroke. Watching his dick disappear and reappear in the boys pink mouth over and over again was nearly too much for the mercenary and his knees nearly buckled, before long he could feel his crest nearing and despite his best efforts Wades hands began guiding Peter's head up and down faster until his climax forced his hips up spilling his cum down the boys throat.

 

Peter gagged, swallowing as much as he could, gulping the sweet n salty spunk down greedily he tried hard not to cough. Pulling back he smiled looking up at the man “I've gotta get back before people get suspicious.”

 

Wade nodded breathlessly, helping the boy to his feet. Brushing the gravel off his knees he pulled Peter into a hard kiss. Peter moaned softly as Wade's tongue swept into his mouth. The taller man grinned running a gloved finger over the boy's magic mouth “I forgot to tell you how incredible you were up there, it was like..amazing” Wade gushed grinning as he zipped up his pants.

 

Peter laughed bashfully “It was all for you Wade.”

 

The man groaned at that stealing another kiss “You better go before I drag you off and do something unfitting of a gentleman.”

 

“Righhhhht because getting a blowjob behind a strip club is so classy.”

 

“Watch your mouth Parker or daddy will have to spank.”

 

Peter felt a flash of heat at Wade's warning, he'd always wanted Wade to spank him “Promises promises” the boy singsonged smirking up at the man towering over him.

 

“You don't believe me?” Wade threatened playfully wrapping a hand around the boy's slender neck.

 

Peter smiled slipping his hand inside of Wade's pants wrapping around the man's balls grinning when the man's grip loosened and he all but fell into the boy groaning and already hard again, damn that sweet healing factor. “No, I don't believe you but you should spank me, I've been a very bad boy” Peter whispered into the man's ear, pulling his hand back out he strolled away letting the man see just what was waiting for as he slipped back inside the club. Peter was so distracted thinking about how Wade was going tear his ass up that he nearly jumped out of skin when Mary Jane cleared her throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I love hearing what y'all think of the fic so far. Constructive critiquing is always appreciated!
> 
> Special thanks to everyone who sent me messages encouraging me to update, love y'all!!!!xx


	7. Hot Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know its been forever but finals were making me their bitch. :>  
> Hope you like and sorry again!

“Where have you been?” MJ asked smirking widely as she crossed her arms

 

Peter felt a blush fanning out around his face “I just needed to uh get a little air.”

 

“Sure? You've got a little something on your face right there,” she said tapping her lip.

 

Peters' hand flew to his mouth face blanching as the girl laughed “You bitch” he yelped shoving her playfully as they both descended into a fit of giggles.

 

“God, you should have seen your face!” she squealed wiping her eyes “So I'm guessing all is well in paradise?”

 

“Yes, all is well” Peter snickered back.

 

“I'd hope so seeing as he's paid to have you for the rest of the night,” MJ said grinning at the boy who was staring open-mouthed at her.

 

“What! I thought that wasn't allowed!?”

 

“It isn't but apparently he knows Stan, something about artist differences I don't know anyway he said you can leave now if you want.”

 

Peter covered his mouth giggling “Do I have the best boyfriend or what!”

 

“Seriously Peter, where did you find this sugar daddy?”

 

The boy laughed, nervously running his hand through his hair “He's not my sugar daddy he is just..annoyingly rich.”

 

“There is nothing annoying about being rich,” MJ said squinting her eyes at the boy as the wheels in her ginger head began turning “There is something you're not telling me. Is he like a gangster or something cause that outfit he had on looked sort of familiar like I think..wait-” the girl clapped her hand over her mouth as Peters eyes went wide and he quickly pulled her into an empty room. “Deadpool! I knew I recognized him!”

 

“Shhhhhhh” Peter shushed closing the door behind him.

 

“Don't shush me this is fucking serious, you're Spiderman and hes a fucking bad guy hes been on the news! Wait what do the Avengers think of this, what does your aunt think about this?”

 

Peter groaned sliding down the wall “Technically he isn't a bad guy and believe me a whole book could be written on things Tony and Steve don't know, they don't know I'm doing this or that I'm..”

 

“Doing Deadpool” MJ inserted rocking back and forth on her heels “Well they don't need to know its not really their business but eventual they are gonna find out and then they're gonna be furious that you've been lying.”

 

“Its not lying, plus you know Tony would have a heart attack if he found out I needed money and did this instead of asking him” Peter shook his head “I'll deal with it when I have too but for now I'm just worried about what aunt May is gonna think about him.”

 

The girl nodded understandingly “So is it true he's..” MJ made a crazy person loop by her ear.

 

Peter's eyes immediately squinted defensively at his best friend “No hes not crazy” he huffed getting back to his feet and yanking open the door just as on the other side of the door Felicia the head lap girl was reaching for the handle.

 

“Sorry, Pete I didn't know..” Felicia quickly stuttered looking from Peter's irritated face to MJ's who simply looked confused.

 

“Its fine, I'm leaving early” Peter snapped a little too harshly as he shouldered passed the girl, brushing off Mary Jane's hand when she tried to apologize. Just then he bumped into something firm.

 

“Well well well, Petey pie I was wondering where you were, had to settle for this one cause they said you weren't working tonight” the annoyingly smug voice of Johnny Storm cooed from where he stood just over Felicia's shoulder with his signature smirk plastered on. “Let me guess you're sexy..Daredevil?”

 

“Deadpool” Peter corrected dryly as the mans face curled up in disgust at the mans name.

 

“Why in the hell would you be dressed as that insane freak, its hero night not natures fuck up night. If you saw what was going on under that suit you'd shit yourself.”

 

Peter smiled tightly trying to restrain himself from knocking the hero's perfectly white teeth in “Well its always good to see you, maybe another time J-”

 

“Why not now?” Johnny leered blocking the younger boys path.

 

“I'm not working tonight.”

 

“That hasn't stopped you before” the man smirked, winking at the boy who had gone pale with embarrassment “Come on Petey pie you used to love taking it off for me.”

 

“I'm. Not. Working. So you're just gonna have to wait like everyone else, now please, move.” Peter ground out wrapping the robe, which had fallen open, tighter around himself.

 

“Just ten minutes, I'll behave I promise” Johnny purred doing his best puppy dog eyes as he tried to crowd the boy back into the room.

 

But Peter stood his ground shoving the man back “Either you move or I will fucking move you” Peter spat starring up at the taller hero his hands tightening into a fist.

 

MJ quickly placed a calming hand on Peters tense shoulder “He already told you he's not working Torch, just leave him alone, please.”

 

The older super laughed down at the significantly shorter boy, his face hardening as he realized the boy wasn't kidding “Sure you will” he drawled sarcastically ignoring MJ's pleas to 'please move' as he reached out a hand fluffing Peters' hair and then laughing when the boy angrily slapped his hand away. Johnny Storm wasn't used to rejection, in his mind anyone that didn't give it up immediately just needs further persuasion.

 

Hearing the ruckus one of the bouncers quickly came over moving between the two. Laying a heavy hand on the fiery hero's shoulder he pushed him back “Hey man you know the rules, no touching the merchandise.”

 

“Get your meaty hands off me you fat fuck!” Johnny roared, his eyes engulfing into flames but before he could do anything he was yanked back by the scruff of his neck and slammed face first into the wall.

 

“He said no” Wade growled and then there was sickening crack as his fist collided with the shocked mutants face. Immediately Johnny slumped knocked out cold.

 

“Wade!” Peter yelped ready to yank the man back from beating the crap out of the no-longer fiery super but Wade to his surprise calmly let the unconscious man slip to the ground.

 

“Go get dressed,” Wade said coldly as he looked down at Peter, his face beneath the mask completely unreadable.

 

Peter opened his mouth but Wade was already silently walking away leaving the boy in a state of fear and confusion.

 

“What the hell just happened” Felicia whispered from where she was huddled behind MJ who was grinning.

 

“Are you blind, Peters boyfriend just kicked the shit out of sparky and I've got the whole thing on video!” Mary Jane squealed shaking her phone gleefully turning to show it to Peter she finally noticed the boy was gone “Hey Peter wait up!” the girl called as the mutant dashed off to the dancers changing rooms. “Peter-”

 

“I've gotta go” Peter mumbled distractedly as he tore off the skimpy outfit and tugged on his street clothes stuffing his wallet and keys into his jacket pockets “Let me know if I'm fired okay, I'll text you later” the boy sighed kissing the girls cheek before he dashed back out to where Wade was waiting, the bike was already running and the mans helmet was already on as he handed Peter his. “Are you okay?” Peter asked flipping up the visor on Wade's helmet to look at him.

 

“Get on the bike” Wade ordered in response closing the visor down as he stiffly moved forward making room for Peter.

 

The boy felt a knot beginning in his stomach as the man quietly waited for him to get on. When Peter wrapped his arms around Wades middle the older mans body was stiff. The feelings of unease only intensified as Wade sped Peter towards his apartment and by the time they pulled to the curb in front of Peters building the boy was shaking. Pulling off the helmet Peter tugged on Wades until the man pulled off his. “Do you wanna stay the night? Gwen's gonna be at a friends all night so we'll have the apartment to ourselves,” he quickly rushed on to add.

 

“You and Johnny were a thing” Wade finally spoke, his voice sounding cold and distant.

 

“That's what your upset about,” Peter asked crossing his arms as he felt the nervousness from before turning into annoyance “God no Wade we were never a 'thing'. I danced for him and yeah we flirted together but we were never a 'thing', he was just another client, he doesn't even know who I really am. So are you gonna stop pouting and come inside or should I just use a dildo tonight.”

 

Wade could feel a sheepish grin tugging at his lips as the boy raised his eyebrow tapping his foot impatiently “Of course I wanna come in Pete.”

 

“Then get your ass over here and prove it,” Peter said as the man stood up and slunk over to him looking like a naughty child “Ya big dummy..” Peter mumbled hugging the tall man tightly.

 

“Sorry...again” Wade whispered tilting the boys face up to look at him.

 

The hero grinned resting his chin against the mans sternum before his brows furrowed. “I'm sorry you had to hear all the shity stuff he said” Peter murmured standing on his tip toes to kiss Wades nose. “He was drunk but its no excuse.”

 

“Why? It was all true I am an insane freak. I have two voices in my head, Peter, count em' two, I am bit psycho, fuck I'm on a whole nother level of crazy, I've skinned people. Normal people don't skin other people and then sleep like a baby.”

 

“Listen to me Wade” Peter snapped framing the mans face in his hands “We're all freaks, it doesn't have to make you a bad person and yes you are a little..very crazy and the fact that you've skinned a person and then slept like a baby does frighten me but I'm guessing the person deserved it...”

 

“He was a serial rapist so yeah he deserved it.”

 

“Is he..dead?”

 

“Sort of.”

 

Peter shivered but decided not to probe, sometimes it was best not to know. “The point being, it doesn't make you any less deserving of love, you are a good person Wade Wilson, you have good morals that can be gray around the edges but still good.”

 

**{More like red around the edges, ha ha haa. What nobody found that funny? Whatever..bitches}**

 

**[The writer apologizes for forgetting to add us to the story as more than a side note because she is a lazyassmotherfucker]**

 

**{Did you just assume her gender?}**

 

“Wade..Wade are you listening to me?” Peter asked raising his brows at the man who was smiling down at him like a dorky goof.

 

“Of course I was Peter!”

 

The boy rolled his eyes grinning “Come on I'm freezing.”

 

“That's because you never dress properly for the weather” Wade replied laughing as the boy groaned.

 

“You sound like my aunt, whats next, you gonna start asking me if I've eaten today.”

 

“What did you eat today?” Wade asked wrapping his arms around the boy and shielding him from the wind as he dug his keys out.

 

“Nothing but you daddy.” Peter purred pulling the man into his apartment buildings narrow hallway.

 

Wade let out a choked sputter as the young hero's laughter turned to pure embarrassed silence upon seeing his elderly neighbor standing just within earshot.

 

“Ma'am,” Wade said nodding to the woman who was grinning toothily at the two boys as she waited for the elevator.

 

“You boys have a good night,” the woman said as the mortified spider speed walked away taking the stairs two at a time while Wade hot on his tail and giggling like a lunatic called for him to wait up.

 

“You really have the worst of luck” Wade laughed easily catching up with the boy. Peter huffed out something that sounded like 'fuck you'. Pausing to look up the spiral of stairs leading to the boy's apartment Wade whined “You live on like the millionth floor, why can't we just take the lift?”

 

When they had finally reached the hero's apartment, Wade who had carried Peter the rest of the way up (after he argued it was only fair since his healing factor was slower then Wades and he tired easier) sat the hero down. “So we have the whole apartment to ourselves right?”

 

“Yeah ah-” Peter let out a sharp squeak when Wade picked him up suddenly carrying him through the doorway.

 

“Good cause I wanna fuck you all over this place” the taller boy purred slipping his hand under the boys thin shirt and kicking the door shut.

 

Peter responded with a heated moan wrapping his legs tightly around the mans middle, his long fingers making short work of Wades suit, the mask was the first thing to go and Peter relished in the fact that Wade no longer shied away from the unmasking part. “I smell like the club mind if we take a shower first” Peter mumbled between hot kisses.

 

“Mmmmm” Wade moaned back, hitching the boy higher in his arms as he opened the door to the bathroom.

 

Peter shucked his pants and boy shorts as Wade tossed the bottom part of his suit and pulled his Peter into the shower “Do you like it hot or cold?” The tall man asked turning the water dial on.

 

Peter grinned toothily pressing into Wades back his hands roaming south “Somewhere in the middle.”

 

Wade laughed setting the water to a nice warm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what you want to happen xx


	8. Romeo And Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys long time no see

They'd just finished washing up when Peter got a mischievous look in his eyes, “Give me a minute I need to do something.”

 

“What, why,” Wade said slightly confused as Peter pushed him out of the bathroom.

 

“Get ready for bed, I'll only be a second,” Peter said closing the door behind him.

 

“Alright,” Wade replied yawning as he looked around the boy's room and smiled at the small yet tidy space. He'd just pulled on a pair of, far to small, boy shorts when he heard the bathroom door open. Turning around he gaped as Peter stepped out in a silky lace negligee that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. His pitch black hair contrasted beautifully against his milky pale skin making him look ethereal.

 

 

Peter smiled under his lashes thrilled at having rendered the Merc with a Mouth speechless “I got this especially for you daddy” getting down on all fours and crawling to the man who was now grinning so wide his face looked like it was going to split open “Do you like it?” He asked innocently, looking up at Wade with wide eyes he ran his hands tepidly up the man's long legs till his face hovered in front of the man's crotch.

 

“Fuck yes baby boy” Wade choked out threading his hands through the boys wavy hair.

 

“I want to properly thank you for not ripping Johnny's head off even though he did deserve it.”

 

Wade let out a low grumble “You have no idea how badly I wanted to crack his skull like an egg.”

 

“Well I'm glad you didn't” Peter chuckled pressing his warm body into Wade's leg and basking in the growl it caused “I really need to keep that job its paying my rent.”

 

“Petey you know I'll pay for anything you need in a heartbeat just ask and I'll take care of it,” Wade said seriously cupping the boys face.

 

Peter smiled “Lets talk about that later right now I wanna focus on you” he punctuated the 'you' by pressing his mouth against the mans dick breathing in the musky scent “I'm all yours Wade, whatever you want me to do.”

 

“Whatever I want?” Wade repeated raising his hairless eyebrow, amber eyes taking on a predatory glint.

 

Peter swallowed nervously but nodded his head enthusiastically “Whatever you want,” the boy answered from where he was keeling when to his surprise he was picked up, literally scooped up and carried to the bed where he was tossed down.

 

Wade climbed over him straddling Peter hips “Are you a good boy or a bad boy?” Wade asked in hush whisper leaning over the boy his golden eyes hot with lust.

 

“Oh I'm the baddest” Peter stated trying to sit up on his elbows but Wade pushed him back down pinning each wrist to bed.

 

Wade tisked his tongue in mock disappointment “That simply won't do, I like my boys good and obedient.”

 

“Well you're gonna have to make me obey,” Peter sassed back getting more and more breathless as he tried to grind against Wade who was nearly naked save the shorts. He loved feeling Wades strength when he pushed against the man the sheer bulk, so much power coiled in his body ready to strike at any moment, he'd be lying if said he didn't fantasy about Wade pinning him down and ravaging him.

 

“Is that right?” Wade growled cupping the boys flushed face “I think I should put that mouth to better use” shimming out of his boxers he moved forward until his now leaking cock was in the boys face “Suck.”

 

Peter eagerly nuzzled the warm dick into his mouth moaning happily as Wade moved his head guiding him into a steady rhythm but leaving just enough slack that he wasn't overly manhandling. The boy was usually so self conscious of his inexperience doing oral but tonight it was like he was moving by instinct and nothing more.

 

Wade bit his tongue head lolling back as he lost himself when suddenly Peter opened his throat taking Wade all the way till his balls were bouncing against the boys chin. Wades head snapped up and he looked down at Peter stunned as the boy worshiped his cock like his life depended on it. It was all too much, too soon and Wade knew he was about to cum. Pulling back he reluctantly slipped out of Peters beautiful mouth. Leaning forward he pressed a rough wet kiss onto the boys wasted lips “Ass up for me pretty boy.”

 

Peter happily obliged his body singing.

 

Wade bit back a moan as he ran his hands gently over the boys lace covered ass before slapping one of his cheeks hard. The boys ass was so firm yet lush and good god he wanted to bite it hard he wanted to leave a mark.

 

Peter hissed biting his tongue as he felt his dick throb “Harder sir, I've been very bad.” Looking over his shoulder he batted his eyelashes sinfully at the man who looked like he was about to orgasm right there. The 'sir' was extra but he knew Wade had a bit of a authority kink.

 

The next slap jerked Peter forward and Wade quickly realized Peter might have a bit of a pain kink as the boy moaned hands twisting the sheets his back arching “You like that?” Wade asked after raining down hell on the boys ass.

 

Peter was out of breath but he nodded, quivering in the mans firm hold.

 

Flipping Peter over Wade tried to pull the lace-teddy down but it refused to slide off. Half growling Wade ripped it from neck to navel exciting a heated gasp from Peter as he began kissing down the boys exposed chest to his smooth sternum.

 

Peter found having Wade rip anything off him made the man some how even more sexy and barbaric, if he wasn't horny as fuck then he most certainly was now. A few of those well placed slaps and he was sure to orgasm, the boy tried to stoke himself but Wade yanked the boys hands away.

 

“Mine” he snapped “You can touch it when I say so, do you understand?”

 

Peter whimpered out a soft barely vocal 'yes' finding he had no voice as his eyes dilated into moon beams, Wade was always intense but this was different more animistic and Peter wanted more of it.

 

“Good boy” Wade praised kissing Peters throat and then lavishing his tongue over the boys budding nipples his hands gripping the boys thrashing hips.

 

Before Peter could began to appreciate the tasting he was being flipped back face down and Wade was ripping a hole in the back of his lace teddy giving his tongue free range of the boys supple ass. Palming both cheeks Wade spread them revealing Peters beautiful pink center.

 

When the mans tongue first swiped over the pucker Peter squeaked losing his balance as pleasure radiated through him awakening nerve endings he didn't even know he had.

 

Steadying the boy Wade continued his assault, his tongue curling, flicking and teasing the boys hole still not yet entering the boys hole with his tongue. He teased entering again and again edging the boy mercilessly until Peter was panting, writhing and begging incoherently under the mans administrations. Wade doubted the boy even knew what he wanted as he was completely consumed by the flesh on flesh. With one hand Wade stroke himself while the other held Peter as still as possible, the boy was practically humping his face. Using the boys cum and spitting into his hand he slicked his cock up before pressing into the quivering boy. He tried to be gentle but his body was buzzing with electricity and Peter was already humping him letting out filthy moans that were making his resolve to at least attempt to stretch the boy out before completely wreck his ass impossible. Wade groaned letting the boy settle into the rhythm before increasing his thrust, leaning into the youth he reached around to grasp the boys dick which Peter had obediently not touched despite how badly he wanted to “You've been so good for me baby” Wade cooed breathlessly as their bodies crashed into each other again and again. Wade expertly manhandled Peter's cock as his hips rocked steadily and he continued stroking him jerkily from the slightly awkward angle.

 

Peter was close and with Wade now stroking him he couldn't take much more “I'm gonna cum” he stuttered out and suddenly he was being forced against the headboard, gripping it tightly he cursed shooting his load onto his belly and chest.

 

After the boys orgasm, he was limp in Wades arms and the man re-positioned him as he finished himself off exploding in the boys taut ass with a strangled grunt. He caught himself from collapsing forward and squishing the boy against the wall barely.

 

Stars were still dancing behind Peters eyes when he came back to consciousness “That was...”

 

Wade looked down raising his brows sleepily.

 

“Something.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Incredible” Peter breathed kissing Wades sweaty chest “But now we're gonna need to shower again and probably wash the wall cause I got a little-”

 

“Out of hand” Wade smirked giggling when Peter pinched his nipple at the low blow.

 

“Technically that was your fault for not letting me touch myself so you should have to clean it” Peter huffed good-naturedly as he failed to hide his grin behind the man's arm.

 

“My pleasure Petey.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm constantly apologizing for not updating soon enough but I'm truly sorry you guys :/


	9. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will pick up right where this one left off in the next installment, Take On Me.

 

Peter woke to the sound of distant laughter, the smell of food, and the soft clatter of kitchenware. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and smiled, Wade was nowhere to be found but the man's boots and parts of his suit were still scattered at the foot of the bed so he must be nearby. Shifting he groaned as last nights activities caught up with him and fuck did his ass hurt. Grinning to himself he got up and pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie before venturing towards the smell. Peeking around the corner he was shocked to see Gwen sitting at the kitchen island laughing with an unmasked Wade Wilson.

 

“I don't know, Peters the best thing about New York if I'm gonna be honest,” Wade chuckled setting the empty blender in the small dishwasher. “Kinda the only reason I haven't moved.”

 

Peter loudly cleared his throat “Morning” he said sheepishly grinning at Wade who on closer inspection was wearing his clothes, which were far, far too small and stretched ridiculously around his muscular body, the pants barely covering half of his calves. What really surprised him was the fact that Wade wasn't wearing his mask or gloves all in clear view of his Gwen.

 

“Good morning Petey” Wade replied smiling from ear to ear “Your plates right here, it's a little cold but I could heat it up for you,” he said setting down a plate of pancakes doused in maple syrup that Peter couldn't remember he or Gwen buying. In fact, he didn't remember them getting pancake mix either.

 

“Thank you baby it looks so good, uh how long have you guys been up?” Peter asked smirking at his towering hunk of a boyfriend bustling around his small kitchen so adorably and Gwen smiling gleefully at the sight.

 

“Well, its 10 right now so just shy of 3 hours,” Wade said checking his Hello Kitty themed wristwatch.

 

“And I got in like 20 minutes ago, have to be honest he gave me quite a fright” Gwen laughed pinching Peters flushed cheek “Pete never has guys over, any way you never did tell me how you two met.”

 

“Gah!” Peter sputtered choking on his pancakes "Its a really boring story" Peter said coughing on the pancake wedged in his throat.

 

Wade grinned patting Peter on the back “We just sorta kept running into each other, eventually I asked for his number and now we're..”

 

“Together,” Peter finished interlacing his fingers with Wades larger ones across the counter.

 

“That's so sweet, we should all go out to brunch, I'm sure May is over the moon over you two cuties.”

 

“Actually...”

 

“You haven't told her yet.” Gwen deadpanned raising her brow comically.

 

“I haven't told her...yet, but I will soon.”

 

_____________________________________

 

 

Wade meeting Peters Aunt May went surprisingly better than planned. Wade was on his best behavior and May didn't seem the least bit shocked by his skin.

 

May was skeptical of Wade at first but watching the two interact and the way Peter's face would light up whenever Wade spoke or the way the man could make him laugh so easily warmed her soul. It had been so long since she had heard her nephew laugh so often. Not since Ben's death could she remember the house feeling so whole again, so full of happiness and for that he had her thanks.

 

“Aunt May I swear he's basically an endless chasm of food space he could eat the entire fridge,” Peter joked kissing the side of Wades head.

 

“He's a growing boy” May laughed grinning as Wade devoured another slice of apple pie.

 

“Well I'm full to the brim now,” Wade sighed happily tickling Peters' ribs and causing the boy to nearly fall off his perch.

 

May smiled, yes she was going to love this new addition to the family strange as he may be.

 

__________________________________

 

Peter was heading towards the club to pick up his check when he heard someone call his name. Looking over his shoulder he saw Johnny Storm jogging towards him “Go away,” Peter barked, speed walking away from the tall super.

 

“Wait please, I just..” the man sighed taking off the shades and revealing the large bruise covering his eye and cheek “Please Pete, I just wanted to apologize I was drunk but I know it still didn't give me the right to be an asshole I'm sorry Peter, I'm truly sorry.”

 

The younger boy raised his eyebrow surprised “Wow, I didn't think 'sorry' was in your vocabulary. Can you spell it?”

 

Johnny grinned putting the ridiculously expensive sunglasses back on “I'm serious Pete, I'm really sorry. I'm an asshole.”

 

“Ya think," Peter huffed, crossing his arms.

 

"I didn't mean any of the stupid shit I said," Johny said stepping closer "You know what I'm like when I'm...Just know that I'm clean and I'm getting help."

 

"I..guess I forgive you,” the boy said hesitantly before giving the man's arm a gentle punch “Just don't let it happen again, my boyfriend can be quite..” Peter gestured to Johnny face “That.”

 

“Hot-headed?”

 

“Guess it takes one to know one” Peter replied dryly.

 

The blonde hero laughed good-naturedly “Fair enough, although speaking of your boyfriend, last night was kind of blurry but he looked sorta familiar.”

 

Peter felt his stomach drop “I doubt it,” he replied quickly.

 

“He looked a lot like Deadpool and that punch, come on, even when I'm drunk I'm not that easy to take down. It had to be him. Hey, hey look I'm not here to tell you who you should date, I'm just saying be careful and if he ever does anything...you can always call me.”

 

Peter opened his mouth and then shut it before nodding “Thanks, Jay.”

 

The older hero grinned “Don't mention it, really don't mention it. The last thing I need is constantly looking over my shoulder cause your insane boyfriend is gunning for me. If there's one thing Deadpool's good at its putting people in the ground.”

 

Peter tried hard not to dwell on the fact that he felt a perverse sense of pride in his man's notorious reputation.

 

____________________________________

 

 

There were a plethora of varying reactions by the Avengers to Peter's news concerning both his no longer so secret job as a stripper and his relationship with Deadpool.

 

Nat loved it all, mostly because she for some spy reason already knew.

 

Bucky thought it was great, both his relationship and his exotic dancing “Its incredible for strengthening the core and Wade is a great guy, although his taste in music is horrible and he owes me 2 dollars.”

 

Thor loved it and promptly visited the Candy Palace during one of Peters shows cheering loudly and giving money to all the dancers “I can't wait to meet your mate young spider, I should like to test his metal to see if he is fit to fight at your side.”

 

Bruce was slightly surprised but more interested in having Wade come to the tower so he could study his anatomy.

 

Sam and Clint also already knew because they and Wade were apparently good friends and Wade spilled his guts rather easily when not promoted and had told them EVERYTHING.

 

The only one royally miffed was Steve but mostly Tony.

 

“I can't believe you kept this from me, you're going to quit working at that shity hovel immediately or else I'm...grounding you or something.”

 

“I'm a grown man you can't ground me,” Peter shouted back, sticking out his tongue at Tony from where he hung upside reprograming Droney.

 

“Let's use our inside voices you two, Peter get down, Tony what did I tell you about using that language in front of him.”

 

“Shity,” Peter whispered still not getting down.

 

“You see what I'm talking about,” Steve huffed, hands on hips.

 

It was two weeks later that Peter invited Wade over for a get-to-know-you-dinner with the Steve and Tony one that he was already beginning to regret “Remember you guys promised to be nice” Peter pleaded to the two of Avengers.

 

“No, I promised I wouldn't kill him on site, thats it” Stark replied crossing his arms.

 

“Tony behave” Steve spoke up taking off his apron and hugging Peter, he'd been making a beautiful dinner spread all evening “Wade is Peter's...boyfriend and we're all going to give him a chance, don't make me give you another lecture on leadership.”

 

There was an immediate groan and a couple choice words from the short dark haired man.

 

“Mr. Stark please, for me, be nice.”

 

Just then the elevator doors dinged open revealing one Wade Wilson clad in black ripped skinny jeans and a 'Fuck Seaworld' hoodie, his mask and gloves were back on covering the only visible skin. He stepped out hesitantly looking very unsure and somehow small despite his towering stature. He was holding a bouquet of yellow lily's and looked like at any second he was going to run.

 

“Hey, babe!” Peter called hurrying over to the merc, leaning up he kissed Wade's mask-clad cheek whispering, “Thank you for coming.”

 

Wade visibly beamed through the mask at his boyfriend, looking slightly less nervous “Thanks” he said uncharacteristically quiet. “Um these are for you,” Wade said handing Steve, who was still wearing the white frilly apron Peter given him for Christmas, the flowers.

 

“Thank you, Wade, very thoughtful of you,” Steve said politely, taking the bouquet into the kitchen.

 

“We have a no mask policy up here” Tony quipped crossing his arms and giving the taller man a pointed look.

 

“Tony!” Peter and Steve hissed simultaneously.

 

“Mr. Wilson I assure you we do not require you to take off your mask unless you want to” Steve assured.

 

“Its alright” Wade said pulling his mask off but leaving his hood pulled up over the back off his head.

 

“You really don't have to do anything you don't want to,” Peter said taking Wade's hand and glaring at Tony.

 

Wade just squeezed Peters hand tightly giving the boy a tiny smile “I know and its okay really.”

 

Steve tried not to stare while Tony openly gaped.

 

He was still staring in shock and horror when Steve cleared his throat and motioned towards the dining area “Dinners ready” he announced stepping on Stark's foot.

 

“So hows the mercenary business” Tony bit out, stabbing his steak.

 

“Just swell, you still 'accidentally' selling weapons to terrorists?” Wade shot back at the fuming genius “Well if you need help making sure your lil bombs aren't making more orphans give me a call, I'm sure Shield could afford me.”

 

“We make a habit of only hiring sane professionals.” Tony bit back.

 

“Yet they hired you, seems a little hypocritical but I guess that's to expected from an organization like Shield.”

 

“Can we please just do boring dinner-talk for one evening,” Peter half pleaded, placing a calming hand on Wade's tense knee, Peter looked at Steve making a 'help me' hand motion.

 

“Mr. Wilson I'm going to be blunt we both feel you dragging Peter into your world is incredibly unsafe, how is he supposed to be Spiderman, go to school, work and look over his shoulder for your undoubtedly numerous enemies,” Steve said calmly.

 

“Any relationship is a risk. You and Tin Man have massive targets on your back do you plan on breaking up over it?”

 

“Steve and I are not in a relationship” Tony quickly spoke up crossing his arms defensively.

 

Peter and Wade rolled their eyes simultaneously “Look I'd unalive anyone who even thought about harming Peter, unlike you I get rid of my enemies permanently.”

 

“And Peter is this how you feel as well?” Steve asked tightly his face unreadable “You are alright with Wades...lifestyle.”

 

“I-I obviously don't condone killing people and Wade isn't perfect but he's changing. He's been going on patrol with me, helping people, he's different and he hasn't been taking any jobs.” Peter rushed on feeling tears stinging his eyes.

 

Steve and Tony shared a look "That's all good and well at face value but how do you eve-"

 

“Your relationship aside we've been meaning to have a meeting with you Mr. Wilson” Steve interjected cutting Stark off and moving his bottle of bourbon out of reach.

 

“No thanks I already have a job” Wade quickly snarked running his thumb soothingly over Peters tense hand.

 

“It wasn't going to be that type of meeting” Tony practically snarled.

 

“What type of meeting was it then,” Peter asked his palms growing sweaty.

 

“One that didn't involve you for starters.”

 

“We have no secrets” Peter quipped back tightening his grip on Wade's hand “Besides whatever you say to him he's just going to tell me.”

 

Tony ignored Peters comment turning to Wade “We'll be in touch soon.”

 

“Why don't we just do this lil shindig now, forgive me if I'm not thrilled by the prospect of seeing either of you again.”

 

“Duly noted” Steve said dryly, sighing he pushed his plate back clearing his throat “The government is offering you immunity in exchange for any information you may have concerning a Weapon X weapons dealer they call him Ajax we also would like your assistance in catching him, your experience in the...criminal underworld is invaluable and necessary for efficiently.”

 

As soon as Steve said the name Ajax Wades face became unreadable, “I'll help you find him on one condition after you've extracted whatever information that you need from him I get to kill him.”

 

“Agreed” Steve said as he and Tony stood and Steve offered his hand to the mercenary.

 

Wade stared at the offered hand for a moment before removing his glove and shaking the man's hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will pick up right where this one left off in the next installment, Take On Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Ed Sheeran's Shape of you, Pony by Ginuwine and George Michael's Careless Whisper on repeat shamelessly.


End file.
